The Rising Band: Akatsuki!
by A Ravens Dream
Summary: Deidara's dream of being on stage is coming true! He meets the boy of his dreams and plays with the newest, hottest band: Akatsuki. But is Sasori going to forget everything they had for fame? **DEISASO** **AU** INFORMATION ON THE INSIDE.
1. The newest member

_Welcome to another __fail __story c:This is going to be multiple chapters. Hopefully. If I can finish this. ;_; /shot_

_As of right now, this is the shortest chapter. The rest are quite long. I hope you all enjoy this! PLEASE review. If you don't then I won't post the next chapter D: Holding it hostage! There will be side chapters, fillers, if you please, occasionally for those of us who like little mini side chapters c:_

_The main pairing in this is SasoDei/DeiSaso (yes, I haven't decided which it will be yet. Leaning to DeiSaso) because they are so awesome and I love them! :D But for everyone else, there's other pairings as well. Where this is going, I really don't know. If you have any chapter suggestions, **please** leave them in a review! They'll be most loved and possibly used. :)_

_Okay, to make this note a little longer, warnings for the following: Yaoi, language, lots of man smex, awesome music, music I don't own in any way or form, Naruto characters I don't own in any way or form._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Pein**: Manager, bus/van driver, brings the alcohol ;D (22)

**Konan**: Books the shows, gigs, helps Pein, girlfriend of Pein(21)

**Kakuzu**: In charge of the money, boyfriend to Hidan (20)

**Kisame**: In charge of setting up the stage, boyfriend to Itachi(21)

**Zetsu**: Helps Kisame (because they're both very strong), both also unload the bus/van, boyfriend of Tobi (20)

**Deidara**: Newest band member, plays the guitar (acoustic and electric) (future boyfriend of Sasori?) (18)

**Sasori**: Lead singer, occasionally plays the keyboard (19)

**Hidan**: Bass guitar, back up vocals (19)

**Itachi**: Electric violin, can also play piano and the guitar (if he has to, not very well, though) (19)

**Tobi**: Plays the drums like a beast, the youngest in the group (18)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Next!" Then quietly, "May this one be far better than the last," said the lead singer of the rising band Akatsuki, Sasori. The shorter, slender man leaned in his chair reading off the papers in front of him as their next audition walked in the room. He pushed his red hair away from his eyes, not bothering to look at who ever walked in. Fat chance this guy would be the one they were looking for, anyways. All the other hundreds of people were defiantly not what they were looking for. Who's to say this guy is any different?

"Alright, looks like your name is Deidara. Show us what you got, blondie," said the bass guitarist, Hidan. The tall, toned man eyed the man on stage. Hidan played with the hair on his neck, not really paying attention to anything.

"You got it, un," said whoever was on stage. Deidara was it? Sasori didn't care.

The man on stage plugged his guitar into the speakers and sat on the little chair provided. He took a deep breath before smiling at the two Akatsuki members, one of which wasn't looking, the other not really paying attention, and played his best.

Sasori stared down at the desk and papers while the man played, listening for any mistakes or notes that could be placed elsewhere. He found none. He listened as Deidara tapped his foot lightly and gave the audition his best.

It was music to his ears. This was the best they'd had all day. Hell, even better than their last guitarist!

"Holy shit.." Hidan said as Deidara finished his song. Sasori glanced up with shock and wonder.

Up on stage was a young, lanky, blonde male, with long blonde hair half pulled up into a messy ponytail with a long fringe. He had a smile plastered over his face.

"Him," Sasori said quietly. Hidan nodded.

"I'll call Pein, you deal with blondie," Hidan said, standing up and reaching for his cell phone. Deidara watched the silver haired man leave.

"Was it that bad?" Deidara said hopping off the stage, walking up to Sasori.

"Yes, you've played so bad we've put you in the band," Sasori said, slightly smiling at the newest band member.

"No way, un!" Deidara smiled. "You really mean it? I get to play with Akatsuki!" He jumped around and did a little dance.

"You're _in _Akatsuki. Be proud, this isn't an easy band to impress," Sasori told him, sitting down. "Take a seat." Deidara danced to his seat, a big smile still present on his face. "And stop acting like a brat."

"I'm not a brat, un. I'm just excited to be in the band!" Deidara laughed. "So, you're Sasori, yeah? Lead singer, right?" Sasori nodded. "And that other guy was Hidan, right? The bassist, un." Deidara laughed.

"Yes, that's him. He's calling our manager now, Pein. I hope you're ready for the busy life, you brat." Sasori eyed the blonde.

"Sure am!" Deidara tapped his feet. "You know, you're kinda cuter in person," he said, leaning towards the red head. "Maybe because you're shorter than I imagined."

"What!" Sasori shook his head. "Shut up." He turned his head away and Deidara laughed. They both turned at the door being open with the rest of the Akatsuki crew following Hidan.

"There's the fucker right there, he's in my seat!" Hidan said pointing at Deidara. Deidara stood up and shook hands with Pein. He was a tall guy, orange hair, _lots _of piercings. Deidara didn't wanna know where else he was peirced.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Deidara said politely.

"It's nice to have a decent guitarist in the band," he responded. "Or as Hidan put it, "a badass mother fucking guitarist", if I do remember correctly." He gave a slight smile. "Let's go everyone, I've closed the auditions, we're heading home. We start practice tomorrow with a new song and a new member," Pein said loudly, pushing everyone out of the room. He turned to the newest member. "This will give you time to get to know everyone. I'll send Kisame and Zetsu with you in a while to get your things from home. You'll be living on the road now, Deidara," he said. All Deidara could do was nod and smile. This was his dream coming true.


	2. Welcome to the Family

_Welcome to another chapter of Akatsuki Band! This chapter is moving the story line (LOL what story line?) a little further down the road! By the way, they live in a building type thing. It's their own building they fixed up. There's a few floors and the roof. Just FYI._

_Quick notes: I'm using WordPad, meaning I don't have spell check. My apologies for any misspelled words, please let me know if you see a mistake that needs to fixed and I'll do my best to fix 'er up._

_Also, disclaimers in the first chapter, please check there for any misconceptions and information about the band._

_Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot, you know! Enjoy!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Here's the last box, Deidara," Kisame said, setting the box of Deidara's belongings into his new, box filled room. Deidara, already unpacking so he could mingle with the rest of the band, smiled at the shark resembling man.

"Thanks a lot, un!" He said standing up and thanking Zetsu also. "Really appreciate it, guys." The two taller, and Deidara thought to himself, scarier, men nodded and left the blonde to unpack.

Deidara looked around the nearly empty room, sighing. _So much to unpack_, he thought. Opening a new box, he began digging out his books and posters on various things. He looked up when he heard someone walk in.

"Sasori!" Deidara said smiling. "This must be fate!" He laughed and Sasori glared and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, brat. Pein told me to give you the rules and dress code," he said, sitting on the blondes bed.

"Dress code, un?" Sasori tossed him a bottle of black nail polish. "I have to paint my nails?"

"It's part of being in the band. We all have our nails painted," Sasori said, flashing his teal nails. Deidara nodded, setting the bottle down on the provided dresser. "Next thing, the band, we're all like one big dysfunctional family. We have our fights but we all get over it because if it weren't for each other, we wouldn't be here. So respect everyone here." Deidara nodded. "We do everything together, we're all best friends. So don't worry about not fitting in, they're all excited to meet you, actually."

"Ahaha, really?" Deidara smiled and blushed a little. "How embarrassing, yeah?" Deidara eyed Sasori for a moment.

"Also, if you hurry up, I'll show you around the building," the red head said.

"You're kinda like my danna, aren't you?" Deidara laughed and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"How am I like your danna?"

"Cause you're telling me all this and I feel the need to go, 'yes master!', un." He laughed again, putting his books on the small bookshelf he'd brought with him.

"Whatever," Sasori said shaking his head. He glanced at the books Deidara had, noticing there were multiple ones on art. "You're an artist?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, un!" Deidara smiled and pulled a smaller box to him, opened it, and pulled out small figurines of different animals and people. He handed them to the red head.

"Wow," he said, inspecting them. He noticed very small detail, how smooth everything was, how realistic they were. "You're a real artist, Deidara."

"Haha, you think so?" Deidara laughed. "Art is amazing. It's tied with music. They're both something I'm very passionate about. Music being the escape, art being my big bang!" Deidara's eyes had a weird shine to them.

"Big bang?"

"Of course, art is fleeting after all, Sasori no Danna." Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"I take it back, you're not an artist!"

"What? Why not, un?" Deidara pouted.

"Art is _not _fleeting! Art is forever, eternal!" Sasori crossed his arms.

"Pffff," Deidara laughed. "And here I thought I impressed you, Danna. I guess not. But art is never eternal. Collecting dust and sitting there for God knows how long until someone forgets about it. Art should be a beautiful explosion making a memory to keep forever, un." Deidara smiled.

"Good luck impressing me, you big brat. Art should be eternal, to be seen by everyone and cherrished throughout the ages," Sasori said. Deidara shook his head and smiled.

"Whatever you say, un." He stretched, stood, and looked around the room. "I'll finish this up later, I need food. " he made a face and walked out the room.

"Wrong way," Sasori called from his spot on the bed. All was quiet before a flushed Deidara was seen going the other direction. Sasori cracked a smile and followed the younger to the kitchen, showing him various rooms along the way.

"This is Itachi and Kisame's room, this is Hidan's and Kakuzu's, over there at the very end is Konan and Pein's with Zetsu and Tobi on the other side. The larger room next to yours is mine," Sasori said pointing at all the doors.

"Aww, I'm the only one who doesn't share a room. I wanted to be your roommate, Danna, un," Deidara said pouting playfully. Sasori shook his head and blew it off.

"This is the bathroom, we have a few spread out in the building, but this is closest to your room," Sasori explained. They walked down a long hallway before coming into a large room with couches, a tv, game stations, and a few bean bags. "This is our lounge, or living room, if you'd like."

Deidara glanced around as everyone was watching him. He nervously smiled and waved at everyone.

"You've already met Pein, he's our manager." Deidara nodded. "Konan, his girlfriend, is the one who books our shows and gigs."

"Nice to meet you, Konan," Deidara said, smiling. She smiled in return.

"You already know Kisame and Zetsu, they set up the stage, the lights, they are our handy men, basically. We really do appreciate their help, though," Sasori said. The two men nodded at Deidara, Kisame with a sharktooth like grin. Zetsu just looked at him with his oddly colored eyes. _Green hair is something you don't see everyday_, Deidara thought.

"Thanks again, guys, un."

"This is Kakuzu. He's in charge of our finances. He handles our money." Kakuzu looked at the newest member and went back to tapping on a calculator.

"Nice to meet you," he said in a deep raspy voice. _He's kinda strange, hm_, Deidara thought. He had tattoos of stitches all over his body and his eyes were strange colors.

"And you know Hidan, our bassist, from the audition," Sasori said. Hidan gave him a big grin.

"What's up fucker?" Deidara laughed nervously.

"He has a filthy mouth," Kakuzu said, poking the silver haired man on the forehead.

"That's Tobi, over there, our drummer," Sasori said, pointing to a really young looking boy with black hair sticking out in which every direction.

"Hi, Deidara! Tobi is a good boy and drummer!" Tobi said hoping up and down. Deidara just stared.

"Hi.. un."

"And this is Itachi. He's our electric violinist."

"Hn." Deidara just waved slightly.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you all!" He said smiling. The rest of the group all smiled and welcomed him. He was drug to one of the empty bean bags and welcomed into the big dysfunctional family, as Sasori had put it, like he had always been apart of it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

As Deidara was heading off to bed, he not only tripped over multiple boxes in his room, but found out he tripped over boxes and fell on his ass in front of Sasori who was at his door, laughing at him.

"Oww, why don't you quit laughing and get your ass over here and help me up, yeah?" Deidara said pouting and rubbing his butt. Sasori snorted and helped the blonde up.

"You're a dork, brat."

"And you're an ass, Danna."

"Would you like it any other way?"

"Nope, un!" Deidara laughed and layed on his bed, the Akatsuki band symbol of the red cloud with a silver lining present on the spread, and watched Sasori leave the room.

"Tomorrow starts band practice, get some sleep, brat," Sasori called from the door before shutting it. Deidara turned on his side, smiled, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Time to Play

_That last chapter took me damn well three hours to type. I get distracted so easily. ._._

_So now Deidara plays with his fellow band mates and finds out about the Akatsuki's lovers. He doesn't yet know they're all gay for each other c: ohohohoho~ Like it should be a big deal, right? He's already hitting on poor Sasori xD_

_I picture them dressing like in tight jeans and tight graphic shirts :'3 yum._

_And for Pein like a sexy suit D ahahaha~_

_Remember, disclaimers, descriptions in the first chapter, also a little note about ideas for this story in there also, thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews, everyone!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Get your ass up!" Hidan stuck his head in Deidara's room, and yelled, causing Deidara to yelp and fall out of bed. Hidan laughed and left the door open for everyone to see Deidara half naked and in an uncomfortable position his body shouldn't be able to get in.

Deidara mummbled something in regards to Hidan, shut the door, and proceded to get dressed. After he had thrown some clothes on, tied his hair in it's usual messy half updo, he tried to find the kitchen as Sasori had showed him last night.

He entered the lounge room, remembering that the kitchen was close by. Though he was quite surprised when he found the members of Akatsuki.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he was granted the sight of Kisame and Itachi lightly kissing each other. Kisame laughed softly at something his boyfriend said. Kisame then noticed him staring awkwardly at the pair.

"Oh, I see you've recovered from your fall," he said laughing. Itachi quickly backed away from his partner as he noticed Deidara was standing there.

"Oh, uh, yeah, un," he lamely said, laughing. "Kitchen, this way, see ya later, um, bye," he said nervously and pointed to the kitchen as he backed up into the room. _They're together? That's... surprising. _Not that Deidara had a problem with it. He was just slightly shocked. _I didn't expect that at all, un. Anyways, time for breakfast!_

Deidara stared at all the cupboards and cabinets_. _

"Now just where is everything?" He wondered aloud.

"Hey, blondie. Looking for something in particular?" Hidan asked, munching on some toast.

"Uh, no. Just anything is fine, really, un," Deidara replied. Hidan smiled.

"Since you're new, I'll do you a little favor and make you something awesome to eat!" Hidan said finishing his breakfast.

"Oh, really? Thanks, un!" Hidan slapped him on the back playfully.

"Sure thing, fucker." Hidan was about to reach in a cupboard to grab some pots before Sasori walked in the room and hit Hidan upside the head. "Hey, hey hey! What the hell was that for, asshole?" Sasori held out his hand.

"Give me the pots," the shorter man said. Hidan frowned and handed Sasori the pots. He turned to look at me. "If you want food poisoning, then ask Hidan to cook for you."

"Hey, it's not _that _bad!" Hidan said in his defense. "Fuck you, I'm going somewhere else!" Hidan said stomping like a child out of the room. Deidara just stared.

"Is he always throwing fits?"

"Yes."

"Oh, un." Deidara laughed. "Does this mean you get to cook me breakfast, Danna?" Deidara grinned at Sasori.

"Shut up, it's just because I'm hungry, too," Sasori said. Deidara nodded.

"Uh-huh, sure, Danna," he said sarcastically. "Well, you are really skinny, you do need to eat more."

"Shut up, you brat. Have you looked in the mirror recently? You're not exactly eight hundred pounds, either," Sasori said back as he started making the two breakfast. Deidara glanced down at himself.

"Oh, Danna, you were looking at my body, un?" Deidara batted his eyelashes. Sasori sighed and shook his head.

"You're hopeless, brat." Since the two were alone, Deidara thought this might be a good chance to ask..

"Hey, Sasori Danna, are all the Akatsuki members together, un?" Sasori turned to face him.

"Yes. Everyone in the band is with one another, except me, and, no, that does mean you get me either." Deidara laughed. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope, un. I just saw Kisame and Itachi kissing earlier and was a bit confused. Danna, if it bothered me, why would I try so hard, hm?" Deidara said winking at the shorter man. Sasori glared at the blonde and set a plate down in front of him.

"Shut up and eat up." Deidara laughed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Alright, everyone, upstairs, it's time to rehearse!" Pein yelled, sending everyone in the elevator. The team of people squashed themselves into the small elevator, waiting for the doors to slide open so they could all get their personal space back.

Once the machine let them breathe their own air, they made their way to the recording studio above their dewling. Deidara gripped his guitar tightly, his nerves setting in. He wasn't quite nervous about playing with the band, he was just nervous about the band thinking he was a fluke. What if he messed up really badly and they didn't want him anymore? Deidara's head was swimming with bad thoughts when Sasori put his hand on the blondes shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Now walk faster," he said, moving in front of Deidara. Once the members were all in the recording studio part of the building, they split off into a room across the actual studio.

This room had a few loveseats, a chair here and there, a coffee table, and Tobi and Itachi's instuments in the very back.

"Alright, the band stays here, the rest of you need to follow me," Pein said, reaching for Konan's hand. Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Pein, and Konan left the room, leaving Tobi, Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara to practice alone, but not before getting a kiss from their respective partners.

"Where are they going, un?" Deidara said looking at their backs.

"They're going to go make sure we have everything we need. Guitar strings, plenty of drum sticks Tobi can break, extra microphones, make sure that the Akatsuki bus is in good shape," Sasori said. "Do a checkup type thing." Deidara nodded. "And they'll bring back lunch, in a few hours."

Itachi handed out sheets of paper, each having the band members name written on top in neat cursive writing.

"This is your music sheet. It's best you keep up with it. There should be a binder under your bed. Keep all your music in there. We practice in here for a few hours a day. Then it's up to practice on your own time," Itachi said, grabbing the violin. Deidara nodded and looked at the sheet of paper, studied it for a moment.

"Everyone ready?" Sasori asked, seeing everyone had their instrument ready, as he sat on the love seat, dragging a small keyboard with him.

"Hell yeah!" Hidan said leaning against the wall, his bass in hand, music on a small stand in front of him.

"Ready!" Tobi yelled from the back of the room, with a big grin. Itachi nodded, as did Deidara, scanning over the music sheet once more before Sasori opened up the song.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey hey hey, I think I hear them!" Hidan said, standing up from his position on the floor. During the practice time, they had all switched places around the room (not counting Tobi). Deidara was upside on the couch strumming slowly before replaying the part faster.

Itachi was sitting on the floor, concentrating on his parts, humming the others parts quietly.

Tobi was beating away on his drums, a content smile on his face. Every time he'd play a small part of the song successfully, he yelled, "Tobi is a good boy and drummer!"

Sasori was leaned back next to Deidara's feet on the couch singing softly and tapping at the keyboard every once in a while.

They all looked up and stopped playing, however, when Hidan was correct in hearing them and the other members walked in the room with food in their hands.

"We come bearing food!" Kisame says setting the boxes of take out on the coffee table. They all gather around the food, placing what they want on the plates they'd brought.

Deidara sat on the love seat, this time right side up, next to Sasori. They all yelled their thanks.

"So how did it go?" Pein asked, toying with a mouth piercing.

"Good, actually. This asshole knows what he's doing," Hidan said with a mouthful of food pointing to Deidara. He leaned on Kakuzu who told him to chew with his mouth closed.

Deidara laughed and took a bite of food.

"Tobi likes playing with Deidara. Tobi's a good boy and drummer!" Zetsu patted Tobi's head nodding in agreement.

The group continued talking, enjoying the time they all spent together.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Alright, everyone, I need you all to listen closely," Konan said clapping her hands together. All the members in the lounge stopped talking and listened to what Konan had to say. "I know this isn't a huge huge concert, but I did get you a small gig in a new club on the far side of town called Xcitement. It's just to get you guys out there a bit more. Since it's new, there might be some big shots there looking for new bands to play," Konan explained glancing over a sheet of paper. "This is a rock, punk, and electronic club so you should be able to please someone out there." She laughed.

"When is it?" Sasori asked.

"In a few weeks, I'll let you know when we get close to the date. I need you all to really start practicing that new song and Deidara," the blue haired girl faced the new member. "I really need you to practice especially hard and learn the other songs Akatsuki has already done. All of you need to get together and decide what songs you're going to do." The members all nodded and decided to work out the details tomorrow during practice.

Later that night, Deidara lay in bed reading over a few songs the band had done. He was going to have to learn them all at some point anyways, right? He was strumming quietly to a song listed in the binder under his bed when he heard a slight knock at his door.

"Yeah, un?" Deidara called out, glancing up at the door. Sasori walked in his room quietly closing the door behind him. Deidara smiled at the short red head. "Danna! What a pleasant surprise, un." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He glanced at Deidara's bare chest noticing the strange tattoo. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the ink.

"Hm? This?" Deidara said touching the tattoo. It looked like a stitched-shut mouth. "I got it for my eighteenth birthday, un." He ran his fingers across the ink.

"Why'd you get it?" Sasori asked, leaning on the door.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day." Deidara smirked and laughed. Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Oh, Danna, didn't you come in here to tell me something or did you need something?" Deidara asked. "Or did you just wanna see me shirtless, un?" Deidara winked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just wanted to say," Sasori stopped talking, and rubbed the back of his head. "I just wanted to say that you played well today and I think you'll do fine at the show in a few weeks."

"Aww, Danna, is someone warming up to me, un?" Deidara laughed and sat up a little.

"Shut up. You're just a brat," Sasori turned his back, shook his head, and opened the door.

"Goodnight, Sasori, un," Deidara called out. Sasori walked outside the door before saying,

"Goodnight, Deidara." He shut the door and the blonde heard the room next to his door open then shut. He sat there for a moment, smiled and said aloud,

"I think he is warming up to me," before he picked up his guitar and continued where he left off.


	4. Sleep?

_Welcome to chapter four! You should be lucky I got this far! _

_I've decided I think this going to be a DeiSaso. I'm really leaning towards it. Does that bother anyone? I hope not. Also, I have how they end up as a couple planned out, it's pretty soon, too ;) Also, there will be actual music. I want the songs to be a surprise until they play it at their show. I like surprising people. I hope this opens up your music tastes and stuff. I'll be a bit surprised if you all know the bands/songs I use._

_Remember suggestions and reviews are seriously loved. They really give me the motivation to write. Even bad ones. They just show me I need improvement. Really, though, so does everyone one is perfect!_

_This chapter contains more SasoDei/DeiSaso for those of us (ME) who need more from this story. But I can't just shove them into a relationship. I hate that. Sasori is getting around more, though as we saw last chapter c; So yay!_

_Review! Tell me what needs work, more or less of something, love it, hate it, tell me!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Deidara drug his body off his bed, warm with body heat, as he gave a huge yawn, and lazily slipped a big shirt and basketball shorts, making his way to the kitchen not even brushing his hair. He had spent all night playing the songs over and over until he knew they were burned into his memory. He had gotten almost half way through the binder of songs and was planning on finishing up tonight. If he didn't kill over from lack of caring and sleep, that is.

He gave another big yawn as he slumped his way to the kitchen, slouching down in the chair and resting his forehead on the table.

"Someone didn't get their beauty sleep."

"Zetsu, shove it," Deidara mumbled. The green haired man smirked lightly. "Make me food if you're going to insult me."

"You have hands and legs. Do it yourself." The man up and left the blonde. _He was so nice the other day. Maybe he has a split personality?_ Deidara mused. Oh well. He wasn't in the mood for anything today. No sleep meant no caring.

Deidara groaned and reached for the refrigerator at his spot at the table.

"Why don't you make me food, you inanimate object, un!" Deidara said, shaking his fist. Tobi slowly backed away from the strange blonde, pretending he didn't see a thing before running down the hall yelling,

"Zetsuuu! Deidara is yelling at the fridge!" Deidara rolled his eyes, feeling that he really didn't want food anymore and stood up only to bump into Sasori.

"Watch where you're-Ew, someone didn't get sleep, hm?" Sasori raised an eyebrow at the disoriented blonde.

"Shuddup, yeah?" Deidara said glaring at the shorter male.

"Ow," Sasori said, clutching his heart. "Why do you hurt me so?" Deidara couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"I'm sorry, my dear Danna, un. Let me make it up to you by sweeping you off your little feet and take you to bed," Deidara said with a gleam in his eye.

"Don't get carried away, brat." Sasori walked around the blonde going to make his own breakfast. Deidara stared hungrily as Sasori cooked."Get your eyes and nose away from my food. Make your own!"

"But...But Dannaaaa!"

"No!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After practicing with the band on their new song, the group had split up deciding to go do whatever each wanted. Deidara wanted nothing more than to get some sleep. Not only is he running on no sleep and an empty stomach, but the band today had done the new song all together in rhythm and sync with the instruments. There had been lots of mistakes, many questions, revising and such and it took a lot out of the blonde.

He turned into the lounge, eyeing the couch.

"Sleep," he murmured quietly before taking a seat on the lovely piece of furniture and sighed happily before he fell into a deep sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_"Eh? Sasori is that you?"_

_"Who else would it be, brat?" Sasori walked to the blonde, his eyes hungry, hips swaying slightly. Deidara stared as the small red head stopped in front of him, ran a gently finger up his chest to his chin. He pushed the blonde hair away from his face, staring back into a shining blue eye. He ran his finger across the taller mans lip before pulling back._

_"Danna, un?"_

_"Brat, it's time." Sasori backed away, smirking lightly._

_"Time for what?" Deidara reached his hand out to grab the smaller man but it wasn't close enough._

_"Wake up." Wake up? Deidara ran at Sasori their hands out stretched. The very tip of Deidara's finger touched the tip of Sasori's before a bright light flashed and Deidara could no longer see._

"Goddamn it, I said wake up, you stupid, deep sleeping brat!" Sasori shook the blonde hard, causing Deidara to slightly drool before two bright blue eyes opened.

"Uh." Deidara glanced around. _Oh yeah, I'd fallen asleep, right?_ He stared at Sasori, whose brown eyes were narrowed at the blue ones. "Ew, I drooled, un," Deidara said wiping his mouth. "Unless you were secretly making out with me while I slept, Danna!" Deidara wiggled his eyebrows at the red head.

"Get real, brat. You've been asleep for a while, if you don't wake up now, then you'll never get sleep tonight. Do you wanna be like this again tomorrow?" Sasori said, shaking his head. "Get up, you haven't eaten, right?" Deidara nodded and sat up, stretching lightly.

"Feed me, Danna Banana!" Deidara laughed and Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Say that again and I won't ever cook for you again." Sasori walked into the kitchen and began preparing the food.

"Hey, where is everyone, anyways?" Deidara said sitting at the table ignoring his growling stomach.

"They all left," Sasori told him.

"Oh. Why didn't you go with them, un?" Deidara questioned. He watched the little red head move about the kitchen.

"Someone had to stay and make sure you weren't going to die in your sleep, you brat." Deidara smiled.

"You just wanted to see me sleep, didn't you, un?" Sasori scoffed.

"You caught me!" Sasori said sarcastically. Deidara laughed and watched the pale mans back.

"You know, Danna, un, those pants make your butt look really good," Deidara commented.

"What!" Sasori turned around, his eyes wide and cheeks tainted red. He quicklly turned back around. "Quit looking at my butt, you pervert brat!" Deidara laughed again.

"I was just complimenting you, Danna! Don't get so upset, un." Deidara smiled, happy to get a reaction out of the guy.

The two sat and ate while talking about nothing in particular. Deidara learned Sasori was only a year old than him, had a thing for puppets, and red was his natural hair color (Deidara said he was going to have to find that out himself, Sasori giving him a death glare and a fork thrown at him). The two talked and sat at the table until the others arrived. They all said their good nights and went off to bed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Alright you guys, lets take it from the top," Sasori said, getting a nod from the group. Today they were rehearsing the new song, and were playing it in front of the other Akatsuki crew members. Sasori tapped away on his keyboard before the others joined in as well.

The group played well together, only a few mistakes being made this time. Most were past the point of playing with their music sheets, having memorized the song after playing it so many times to perfect it.

They finished up, the other members clapping quietly.

"This was better than last time. You're all improving," Kisame said. The others nodded.

"I say we give it another go. We have to get this perfect. Not to mention we have to practice our other songs, especially since Deidara hasn't played them all with us," Sasori said motioning to the blonde.

"I think we're doing pretty good, eh?" Hidan said grinning. "Blondie's not too shabby on picking shit up fast."

"Deidara is a good guitarist!" Tobi yelled from the back of the room. The other members all laughed and agreed. They all got ready to play once more.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After a long day of practice, the group had split off their own ways. Deidara had played a few video games with Hidan and Tobi while Kakuzu watched briefly before grabbing a bundle of dollars and counting. When it started getting late, after Hidan had begged and pleaded for Kakuzu to play with them just once, (and he did and kicked Hidans ass) they decided it finally time to go to sleep.

But Deidara had other plans.

He got up and went into the elevator, realizing he'd left his guitar up there earlier, and went to retrieve it. He wasn't particularly tired after playing games with Hidan and Tobi for so long so he thought a good 'ol playing outta wear him out.

He walked past the recording studio and into the room they practiced in. He stopped dead in his tracks though when he heard something he'd never heard before. He peeked into the room and watched closely.


	5. Breath Into Me

_Cliff hanger ;) I hope this makes it up to you!_

_What in the world did Deidara see and hear? I guess you'll have to find out, yeah?_

_Thanks everyone for the reviews! They mean a lot and keep me motivated! Keep 'em coming!_

_Song and band will be listed at the bottom. :) I highly suggest you listen to the song afterwards. Just picture it a little more.. soft. But it really is a good song c:_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_"And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me_

_And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you_

_And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore_

_And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

Deidara listened closely to the singing, peeking his head out and seeing whose amazing voice that was.

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

"Sasori?" Deidara whispered seeing the mop of red hair. Sasori had his back turned to the blonde, singing passionately, unaware of Deidara watching him.

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge_

_And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground_

_And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain_

_And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

Deidara closed his eyes and smiled softly. When Sasori was alone, he really, truly sang from his heart. Deidara could tell. He never sounded like this during the practice sessions. He leaned against the wall, waiting to hear more of that beautiful voice.

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

Deidara never wanted him to stop. He had this almost angelic like voice he hadn't heard before. It was crazy that he had the chance to actually hear Sasori like this. He was so vulnerable.

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

Deidara kept on listening, amazed at the shorter man. He had the most amazing voice Deidara had ever heard. His smile faltered as he knew the end of the song was nearing. _Maybe he'd sing like this for me one day, _Deidara thought_._

_Breathe your life into me!_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me!_

_falling, falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me***_

Sasori grew quiet and let out a long breath. Deidara stepped out in the open, waiting for the boy to turn around. Deidara had a smiled plastered over his face and it only grew as Sasori turned around.

Said man nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the blonde standing there like he owned the place.

"B-brat! How long have you been standing there?" Sasori narrowed his eyes but his nerves were going haywire in the chocolate eyes. Deidara stepped closer to Sasori, just slightly, before letting out a breath.

"Long enough, yeah." Sasori's eyebrows slowly sank down. "Hey, don't give me that look, Danna! How could I just stop listening to you sing like that?" Deidara crossed his arms.

"Like what?" Sasori backed up a step.

"Like.. like you were singing with angels or something, Danna." Sasori rolled his eyes. "No, listen. Like you were really singing from your heart. Like there was no one here to tell you that this needs improvement or this note needs to be higher or lower." Deidara took a step forwards.

"That's because there wasn't, duh," Sasori said glancing at his feet. "It's easier when no one's there to criticize you." He took another step back.

"You have an amazing voice, Danna. You sing beautifully," the blonde said, taking another step forwards.

Sasori said nothing as he was backed up into a wall and Deidara slowly approaching him. He felt heat slowly fill his cheeks.

"Sasori, un," Deidara mumbled, trapping Sasori between him and the wall. He rested his forearm on the wall above Sasori's head looking slightly down at the shorter man. He smiled when he saw the little red head look away, his cheeks lightly red.

"Shut up already," Sasori said. Deidara took that as a hint and lifted the red heads chin upwards, leaning his own down slightly to kiss those soft, plump lips of the shorter.

The kiss was hesitant at first, lips barely touching, as a tester to see if either decided to pull away, but when neither did, Deidara pressed his lips fulling to Sasori's. Their lips molded together, quite perfectly, Deidara thought. Sasori snaked his arms to Deidara's hips, his hands falling loosely around them.

Deidara moved his hand to cup the shorters cheek, pulling them close together. They broke apart momentarily before going back for more. Deidara rubbed Sasori's cheek with his thumb, their lips moving against each others slowly, but surely.

They soon broke apart, each lightly out of breath. The two looked into each others eyes, Deidara smiling softly before pecking Sasori's lips once more. Sasori, almost unnoticeably, returned the smile.

_***RED-Breath Into Me_


	6. See Those Hips?

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! All you viewers need to review, too, you know! c;_

_Hope you enjoyed the last the part, I sure did! Remember this is rated M so there is lots more to come in their relationship. They just can't just jump into each others arms and run into the yaoi sunset, now can they? c;_

_Little bit of OOC here, just a little. Sasori and Deidara haven't kissed since the last chapter. Was it a one time thing or will it happen again? ;o_

_Time skip here, I hope you're all ready for the show this coming chapter. But first, a little fun for everyone! Enjoy!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Time quickly passed for the band as their gig at the new club Xcitement was drawing near. The group had been playing non stop perfecting every note and beat for the show. Excitement of their own was kicking in, especially for our blonde, and the group was ready to own the stage.

Just finishing their last practice (the show was tomorrow night), the group decided to have a stress-free-rest-of-the-day type thing. They decided that they would go out and some much needed fun.

"Tobi knows where a fun arcade is!" Tobi yelled getting everyone's attention. "Tobi plays lots of games with Zetsu there." The group looked at one another before deciding that was pretty good idea for relaxing,

"Everyone in the bus!" Pein shouted. They all walked out to the bus, Deidara having never even seen it before, followed everyone else. The bus was painted with the Akatsuki's logo of the cloud, the rest black. It almost looked like a van crossed with a school bus. At that thought, Deidara almost laughed.

They all climbed on the bus, the members sitting next to their lovers.

Well, almost everyone were lovers.

Sasori sat almost awkwardly next to Deidara who was looking around the bus, amazed.

"Wow, un! The seats lean back, foot rests, built in tvs up here, and even a bathroom! You guys went all out on this thing!" Deidara laughed and leaned back in his comfy seat all the way to the floor and kicked his legs up on the seat in front of him. "Danna, you gotta sit like this, it's way comfy!" Sasori stared at the blonde, raising an eyebrow.

"You're too easily amused, brat," he said, shaking his head.

"No! Well, I mean, yes, but no! You really gotta!" Deidara leaned over Sasori, whose cheeks flushed pink lightly.

"Hey! What do you think you're-ah!" Sasori's chair flew backwards into the ground. He reached for the arm rest to catch him, but he fell to quickly and hit the ground with his chair. Deidara laughed then did the same with his chair. He yelped then laughed.

"Wasn't that fun, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, looking at Sasori. Sasori, though, looked like he just had a heart attack. He slowly looked back at Deidara, whom was giggling uncontrolably at the red head.

Deidara busted out laughing as Sasori just stared at him like he was insane. Deidara calmed down to a smile and apologized.

"Sorry Danna, un, but you need to relax more often. I don't think I've ever heard you scream like that before." Deidara thought a moment. "Well, not yet anyways," he added with a wink.

"You're an imbecile, brat," Sasori said narrowing his eyes at the smiled again. "Psh, you didn't mean that Danna, un."

"Oh, yes I did," Sasori said, sitting his chair up. Deidara laughed and sat up as well.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The group arrived at the arcade Tobi had mentioned shortly. They filed out of the bus as Pein went to find a safe place to park. The group ran into the arcade, the dance music playing loud and the video games waiting for the abuse Akatsuki was about to give them.

Tobi and Hidan ran to the Dance Dance Revolution machine located in the center of the arcade for everyone to watch the dancers. Itachi and Kisame went to play the old school games consisting of Dig Dug and Galaga while Zetsu tagged along. Kakuzu watched Hidan dance with Tobi, not believing the energy the two of them had. Deidara drug Sasori to the air hockey table in the back of the room, handing Sasori the other handle. Pein and Konan went to buy drinks and sit outside the arcade and talk while the others played.

"Danna, you're going down!" Deidara said, as he hit the puck across the game table.

"Che, in your dreams, brat!" Sasori said, hitting it back on Deidara's side of the table. The puck bounced off the sides of the rails and Deidara quickly hit it before it made its way into the hole.

"C'mon, Tobi, you gotta use your hips! Like this," Hidan told the younger male, as he demonstrated the dance move. Tobi nodded and did as Hidan showed him. "Alright, there you go!" Hidan said laughing. Tobi smiled and got back up on the machine and restarted the song.

"He will not steal my ship again!" Itachi mumbled as he punched the buttons on the old machine. He was playing Galaga and the enemies had stolen one of his ships. Again.

"Itachi, I don't think this is your game," Kisame said, laughing at his boyfriends behavior. Zetsu, though, was too busy watching Tobi dancing to really care what the others were doing..

"This is it, Danna, the final showdown, un!" Deidara said, raising the puck in the air. The two were tied in points. The next point will determine the winner. Sasori smirked at the blonde man.

"Bring it, brat," he said. Deidara grinned and dropped the puck on the game table and hit it as hard as he could. It bounced back and forth on the rails and Sasori hit it just as it was in the middle of the table and almost into Deidara's slot before he blocked it and aimed straight at Sasori. The two blocked the attacks from each other, their breathing heavy, yells of frustration bouncing through the room. Deidara aimed at the corner of the table on Sasori's side, hit the puck, and it came right back to him before Sasori could touch it. He then hit it, aimed straight at his friends slot, as hard as he could. Sasori couldn't react fast enough as the puck landed in his slot.

He groaned as Deidara was announced the winner. The machine shut down as Deidara jumped up and down.

"Alright! I did it, un! I beat Sasori Danna!" He laughed and jumped to Sasori bringing him into a bone crushing hug.

"Let go of me, I can't breathe!" Sasori said, trying to pry the blondes stronger arms off him. He didn't let go, however. "Deidara, I said- mmph!"

Deidara had reached down and pressed his lips to Sasori's, silencing the boy. Sasori was tense and Deidara didn't move. He waited until Sasori relaxed before moving his lips softly and slowly against the red heads.

Sasori slowly responded, their lips molding together. Deidara lessened his grip on the smaller form, but still help him in place. Deidara smiled and broke apart from the kiss to look down at Sasori, whose cheeks were flushed once more.

"Danna, sometimes you don't say a lot. But other times, you say too much, un." Deidara laughed as Sasori glared up at the blonde. But who could take a blushing Sasori seriously? "You haven't given me another chance to do that, so I was waiting for an opportunity to kiss you again, un."

"S-Stupid brat. Why would you wanna do that, anyways?" Sasori asked, noticing he had during the kiss clutched the front of Deidara's shirt. Deidara looked at him oddly.

"Because I like you, un? Duh!" Deidara laughed. Sasori shook his head and Deidara leaned down once more to kiss those lips he loved so much.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After a few hours of dancing and playing games, Pein and Konan had called the members over to tell them they were leaving to go out and eat. The members decided to go to the mall food court (which is in walking distance) so they could all have something to pick from.

Kakuzu handed each of them a smalll amount of money to eat with, while Hidan called him a greedy bastard, and they each went off in search of food. They were told by Konan to meet at the bus when they were done eating and they'd head home. They needed their sleep for the show tomorrow, after all.

"Oh, Danna, look, Chinese food!" Deidara said, pulling the red head to the counter of the restaurant. Sasori rolled his eyes and look at the menu.

The two ordered and found a place away from most of the shoppers. They sat and ate, talking quietly. Deidara rested his head on his hand and ate slowly, listening to everything Sasori had to say.

"Hey, Sasori, un?" Deidara asked when Sasori paused.

"What?"

"Do you like chicken?" Sasori eyed the blonde weirdly and nodded slowly. Deidara smiled and stabbed a piece of his food before bringing it to Sasori's mouth. "Say, 'ahhh', un." Sasori gave the blonde a 'are you kidding me look'.

"Ahhh," he said, nevertheless, though with an eye roll. Deidara grinned and held the piece of juicy chicken up to Sasori's mouth. The red head took the piece and chewed slowly, enjoying the flavor. "That's.. actually really good," he commented. Deidara traded plates with him, giving Sasori the food.

"Take it, un," he said, smiling.

"You don't want it?" he asked, before taking a bite.

"Nah. I'll end up tasting it later, anyways," Deidara said with a wink. Sasori gave him a flat look and ate the food. Deidara smiled contently and took over the conversation while the older man ate.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Alright, is everyone here?" Konan asked, looking over the group. She checked everyone off her list then bent down to Pein at the drivers seat of the bus. "Everyone is here, Pein." He thanked her, and told everyone to sit down, they were returning home.

Pein hit the lights on the bus, everything becoming dark. All the members were mostly silent, the group worn out, except for a light conversation here and there.

Deidara stayed silent through the ride as did Sasori. They occasionally caught each others eye, but said nothing. After a few minutes of being stuck in traffic, Deidara decided he was going to make a small move.

He slid his hand onto Sasori's arm rest, his hand brushing over the red heads pale one. Sasori looked straight ahead, not reacting to Deidara. Deidara took this as a sign and sat his hand down on Sasori's. He looked at the shorter man again. His eyes were closed. Deidara slid his fingers in the spaces between Sasori's watching his face for any signs this wasn't alright with him. Seeing none, Deidara curled his fingers, holding the red heads hand. Sasori didn't exactly react at first. Deidara had turned his head back to the window before he felt Sasori tighten his grip on his hand.

Deidara smiled and rubbed his thumb against the side of Sasori's hand.


	7. Xcitement

_Hope you're all ready for the show! I honestly don't know where this is going c: I'm kinda screwed. But hey! That's okay :3 I'm already planning ahead and thinking of new ideas for this story as we speak._

_Enjoy the show, please review! I can see you all reading my story, Y U NO REVIEW! *shakes fist*_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Xcitement wasn't like anything Deidara had ever seen.

Deidara noticed the floor was shiny, the walls had weird sorts of artwork on them, the wall behind the bartender was filled with many many drinks, the room was dim and the only lights were different colored ones. Pink, blue, green, and purple lights shone about randomly over the room. He had to admit the dancy music was almost getting to him as he found himself tapping his feet once or twice.

He thought there'd be random drunks, bad dancing, and puke on the floor. But, really, it was a bunch of scary looking people, some dancing, some chatting, some buying drinks. It was loud and he kinda liked it.

Now that he was here, he felt his nerves once again kick in. He did his best to push them away. Now wasn't the time he needed to freeze up. He had a show to play.

"Listen up! All of you, to the back!" Pein shouted over the music. They all went into the back of the club, into a small room, where it was quiet.

"Alright, you guys. This is it. Who know who might be out there waiting to see if we've got the stuff. Do your best, all of you!" Konan said, smiling. She turned to Zetsu and Kisame. "Thank you both for setting up the stage." She turned to back to the band. "Remember, this is a rock, punk, and electronic club," she said. "This is the first time a club in this city has every had a live performing band, so make sure to really get 'em!"

Sasori coughed, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I have a lot of faith in this. So.. don't mess this up," he said. "Do we have everything we need?" Everyone nodded. "Do we know what order we're playing in?" Nods. "Good. I think that's it, then." Pein took over everyone's attention.

"We have," he glanced at the clock. "Roughly ten minutes 'til we go on. Go get set up on the stage, guys." Everyone quickly rushed on stage, plugging their instruments into the amps and speakers. They got into position, Sasori turning to face the group.

"Is everyone ready?" He said to them. Deidara gave a thumbs up, Itachi nodded, Hidan grinned, and Tobi cheered. Sasori tapped at the microphone getting everyone's attention. He swallowed thickly before saying to the crowd,

"We are Akatsuki." He tapped at the keyboard, opening the song.

_Satellite Satellite _

_Are you Stupid? _

_You shot your pictures through the air. _

_All the People on the Earth, They shot Through It, _

_In a Hope they'd disappear. _

_Satellite Satellite we Weren't Ready _

_To Prove that Time was Never there _

_All the people on the Earth feel so Lonely _

_Even With Proof Someones There _

_Please, Oh let me Grab Hold of my Mind _

_The images Prove Non Linear Time _

_One moment I'm Me _

_The Next I am Mrs. Audrey Wyde _

_Please Let Go _

_Please Let Me Deny _

Itachi played shortly with only

_Oh Please let Me Go _

_Oh let me Grab Hold of my Mind _

_The images Prove Non Linear Time _

_One moment I'm Me _

_The Next I am Mrs. Audrey Wyde _

_Please Let Go _

_Please Let Me Deny _

_The Next I am Mrs. Audrey Wyde _

_Please let go! _

_Please let me Deny!***_

The group played to a leading up stop and listened as the crowd clapped and a few even cheered. They all smiled and each did a thumbs up, queuing they were ready for the next song.

_Well I've Heard A Million Times_

_That What You See Is What You Get And_

_Sometimes I Tell Myself_

_That This Game Must Be Never Ending_

_(I Dare You) To Take A Chance_

_(I Dare You) To Try Your Luck In Something New_

_Look Around Yourself And Find The Answer_

_Well You Gotta Start Believing_

_The Feelings That You're Hiding_

_I Know That This Is Hard To Take_

_But We Have Worked It Out_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming_

_Give Me Time To Explain Myself_

_To Tell You How I Feel_

_Give Me Time To Just To Prove Myself_

_To Show That This Is Real_

_I've Given You Everything_

_You've Ever Asked Before_

_Just Give Me The Time, The Place, The Questions And_

_I'll Give You All The Answers_

_Well You Gotta Start Believing_

_The Feelings That You're Hiding_

_I Know That This Is Hard To Take_

_But We Have Worked It Out_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming_

_I Know You'll Find, A Place To Hide_

_And You Won't Show Your Face Anymore_

_Not After Everything_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back_

_I've Found A Way, To Keep You Coming_

_Keep You Coming Back, Keep You Coming***_

Everyone cheered again, a few people even jumping. Deidara grinned. This was just like he imagined it would be. Playing with his friends, doing what he loved, and loving every second of it. It was like a high, almost. He felt like he was on top of the world and nothing could take him down.

The group had taken a break after their last song, relaxing and enjoying the rest of their night as special guests at the club, free drinks and all.

Deidara noticed Hidan and Kakuzu were speeding to the bar with Pein in tow. Deidara laughed at the sight. I guess even managers and bus drivers need alcohol.

Deidara looked around noticing Tobi was already on the dance floor doing ridiculous dance moves Hidan had tought him, and surprisingly, there was a group of people around him cheering him on, Zetsu being on of them for one reason or another..

He saw that Kisame was trying to get Itachi on the dance floor but was having no luck. Deidara chuckled at that, seeing the raven haired man shaking his head, arms crossed, while the shark resembling man had his hands together, begging for one dance.

Deidara turned to his side, seeing Sasori wondering to the back of the club to sit at one of the quieter tables. Deidara asked the bartender for two drinks, non alcoholic, and went to sit with the red head.

He sat the drinks down on the table, sitting across from the singer. Sasori watched him before looking at the drinks.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Soda, un." Deidara took a drink of his. "And no, I didn't spike it, I promise," he said with a smile. Sasori took a drink, noting that it was indeed just soda. "I thought after singing and all those bright lights you might want something to drink, un," Deidara explained. Sasori eyed him for a moment.

"Thanks, brat," he said taking another drink. "Did you have fun?"

"Fun? I had the time of my life, un! Did you see all those people? They were all staring, and we were like playing, and then, like, bam! They started cheering for us! They liked us!" Sasori had to laugh at his excitement. Deidara sighed happily and rested his head on the cold table. "I can't wait until we play again." Sasori smiled. He couldn't wait either.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I have.. fantastic news. I don't even know how to say it," Konan said after everyone had been settled down and on the bus (some of them more drunk than others. Pein was definitely not driving this time). "Someone _was _there." Everyone listen closely. "He said you all have great talent to become big. He wants to see us all in New York City to play in front of a large group of professionals and record dealers!" She squealed.

Everyone cheered. This what they've all been wanting, to become huge and this is their chance. Deidara whistled and glanced at Sasori. He had a soft smile on his lips and his eyes, for once, weren't dull and bored. They had a shine to them. Deidara knew his dream was coming true, too.

_***Kiss Kiss-Satellite _**Kiss Kiss is classified as a rock band.**

_***Not Advised-The World's Not Ready _**Not Advised is a British punk rock band.**


	8. Hit the Road

_How exciting! Now it's time for a road trip! This should average about two chapters or so. I have fun planned for Akatsuki :3 but there is storyline coming along with it, so don't lose faith yet x)_

_**Lots **__of cuteness and fluff in this one. :3 Made me all warm and fuzzy on the inside._

_Remember this is rated M c;_

_Thanks for the reviews, really really makes me happy seeing them! Enjoy!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was early. Akatsuki had decided to leave for their trip to New York City early to get a head start. After all, they had a long, long, _long _drive.

Deidara crammed his clothes into the suitcase, sitting on the contents to squash it down. He quickly zipped it up before it his clothes popped back up. Sighing as he finally got that thing closed, he grabbed a duffel bag and packed small things he'd need through out the days. He was just finishing up when his door opened.

He glanced up when Sasori walked into his room made his way to Deidara's bed. He sat down and watched the blonde finish. Deidara slung his bag next the suitcase and layed down next to Sasori.

"What's up, un?" Sasori played with the long yellow hair and ran his hand across Deidara's normally hidden cheek.

"Just wanted to talk was all." He took his hands away and leaned his back against the headboard. Deidara sat up, crossed his legs, and gave his attention to the red head.

"Hey, Danna, un?" Sasori looked at the blonde. "Why'd you become a singer?" Sasori thought for a moment.

"It was my escape, basically. When I sing, I tell a story. That story can be made into whatever people want it to mean. They relate to what I sing and maybe it gets them through the day or helps them know someone might understand." Sasori shrugged. Deidara sat next to Sasori and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Danna, why are you so cute?" Deidara laughed as Sasori pushed the blonde off him.

"Shut up, get off!" Sasori crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Deidara smiled and put his arms around the smaller man.

"But you're so cuuuute, un!" Deidara said squeezing the red head. Sasori tried to shove Deidara away, but no luck, Deidara was too strong. "My cute little Sasoriii!" Deidara sang. Sasori pushed Deidara as hard as he could, but with Deidara having him in a death grip, when they fell over, Deidara brought Sasori with him.

The two landed on the floor, Deidara on his back, Sasori sitting on Deidara's waist. Deidara looked up at the red heads flushed face and smirked.

"Hmm, Sasori, you sure are 'affectionate' for this early in the morning," Deidara said with a small chuckle.

"It was your fault, you brat! If you hadn't squeezed me to death- Hey what're you-" During Sasori's false accusation, _it was clearly his fault_, Deidara thought, he had pulled the red head down flatly against him, chests touching, and kissed him. Deidara snaked his hands around his waist, holding the other in place.

The two kissed, lips moving together softly. Deidara nibbled Sasori's bottom lip gently, asking for entrance to the mouth he's wanted to taste for so long. Sasori didn't respond quickly, though did open his mouth slightly after Deidara had rubbed his back soothingly. The blonde pushed his small, wet organ into the olders mouth, lightly pushing against his tongue.

Sasori coyly pushed back, their tongues rubbing together. Their lips met once again, then again, before Deidara sucked Sasori's bottom lip gently, pulled back, and did the same to his tongue. Sasori breathed hotly, Deidara grabbed Sasori's hips, ghosting his fingers up his chest. Their tongues clashed once more, Sasori being more active this time around. Deidara ran his thumbs over the red heads nipples and moved back down to his abdomen. He sucked Sasori's tongue lightly, earning a quiet, but Deidara knew he heard it, moan.

"Well well, I see the two artist are both up and at 'em." The two spilt apart as fast as they could, Sasori rolling over and hitting the wall. Kisame stood tall above them, laughing.

Deidara laughed nervously and helped Sasori to his feet.

"The early bird gets the worm, right, un?" Deidara earned a smack to the head from Sasori at that. Kisame laughed.

"Well, if you two are done packing, then go load everything up on the bus. We're leaving soon!" He told the two before winking and leaving the room. "Oh, you might wanna shut your door, next time you decide to get the worm," he said before walking down the hall.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other before Deidara started laughing and Sasori sighed.

"You are such a brat."

Soon enough, they were loading everything in the back of the bus. instruments, bags, and suitcases. They all sat in their seats, eyes on Pein.

"We have a long drive ahead of us. Please stay in your seats, we'll be taking breaks and such every once in a while. We'll stop and have lunch in a few hours, so please, don't harass me." With that, the orange haired man sat in the drivers seat, and took off.

With it being so early in the morning, most of the members had brought a pillow and a blanket and went back to sleep. Deidara was one of those people. He wasn't really a morning person and he liked to get his sleep.

He grabbed his pillow, shoved it behind his head, leaned his chair a bit back, kicked his feet up, and put a large blanket over him. Sasori stared at him.

"Hm? Wanna share?" Deidara asked holding the blanket open for him.

"No way, brat," Sasori said, looking straight ahead. Deidara shrugged. _Maybe he's still mad about this morning?_

Deidara closed his eyes, and fell into a quick and deep sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Deidara awoke when Pein brought the bus to a stop. Before he opened his eyes, he was aware two things. One, the sun shining directly in his face and he wasn't appreciating it. That also meant he had been asleep for a few hours. Two, he felt pressure on his shoulder and didn't know why it was warm or why it was there.

He slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at his shoulder to find Sasori's little red head resting on him. He noticed then that he was under the blanket with the blonde. Deidara couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, everyone, let's get up. We're at a rest stop, we're eating here. We have premade lunches ready so lets go!" Pein said, clapping his hands. Deidara heard groans and protests about getting up, but nonetheless, everyone slowly made their way to the gas stastion.

Sasori, though, didn't move. _Hmmm? Maybe he's a deep sleeper?_

"Sasori, wake up, un," Deidara said shaking the smallers shoulder. His brown eyes shortly fluttered open and he looked around almost confused. "We're eating lunch, Danna." Sasori stretched his arms and back, Deidara getting a small glimpse of whats under that shirt.

"Where are we?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I dunno. Considering we're eating lunch, we've been on the road for hours, un," Deidara said, standing up. He helped Sasori up and the two headed down to the station with everyone else. When they got there, Konan was unpacking small sandwiches and chip bags. They sat at little tables, each having a large plate of food.

After eating, it was time to get back on the road. They did have an awful long way to go, anyways.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After a long day of driving the group decided to rest on the side of the road, out in the middle of nowhere. Deidara, having drank a huge bottle of water several hours ago, really had to go. He went out in a field and relieved himself, he turned around to see his favorite red head standing behind him.

"Shit!" Deidara jumped, not expecting to see him. "You're lucky I just went, un," Deidara said, nervously laughing. Sasori raised an eyebrow but shook his head.

"Grab that blanket you had this morning," he said, looking around the area. Deidara was confused, but did so none the less. He came back to find Sasori pointing to a place on the ground. He lay the blanket out and watched Sasori crawl down and lay on it.

"What're you doing, Danna?" Deidara sat next to him.

"I always liked the outdoors, believe it or not." Deidara pushed images of Sasori prancing around with deer out of his head. Deidara thought a moment and smiled. He raced back to the bus and grabbed his guitar.

Sitting back down next to Sasori, he quietly strummed a song. Deidara listened quietly as Sasori was quietly singing. Deidara played softly as the older man sang.

_Everything around me seems so much different from where I'm from_

_And at this rate I think my fates been sealed._

_This lifes so unpredictable. _

_Well go, continue to live a life that _

_No one knows._

_Where's this gonna go?_

_Right here, right now, this is _

_The beginning of, the end _

_And I won't sing one single thing till we can get this right._

_I'm moving on,_

_I'm moving on._

_Hey mom I wrote you some soft songs._

_And tell dad I'm just fine._

_We had to choose, we made our moves _

_And now we gotta go, go._

_Everything about me seemed so much different when I was young._

_I couldn't wait to take my place_

_Five years have passed._

_Good god have I been gone?_

_So why, I've never felt so alone in my whole life._

_Times not on my side. _

_Right here , right now,_

_This is,_

_The beginning of, the end_

_And I won't sing one single thing till we can get this right _

_I'm moving on,_

_I'm moving on._

_Hey mom I wrote you some soft songs._

_And tell dad I'm just fine._

_We had to choose, we made our move _

_And now we gotta go,_

_And why's this make me so nervous?_

_Why does everything go wrong?_

_Why's this make me so nervous?_

_Why does everything go wrong?_

_I'm holding on to a fairytale,_

_Were movin forward but we're not there yet._

_I'm holding on to a fairytale, _

_Were moving forward,_

_Were moving forward!_

_I'm holding on to a fairytale,_

_Were movin forward but we're not there yet._

_I'm holding on to a fairytale, _

_Were moving forward,_

_Were moving forward!_

_Hey mom I wrote you some soft songs_

_And tell dad I'm just fine._

_We had to choose we, made our move. _

_And now we gotta go._

_And why's this make me so nervous?_

_Why does everything go wrong?_

_Why's this make me so nervous?_

_Why does everything go wrong?***_

Deidara leaned down and kissed Sasori's forehead. They played songs and sang all night. They laughed and switched places. Deidara possibly made Sasori's ears bleed and Sasori played as awful as anyone could. They talked, the kissed. They mostly enjoyed being next to each other.

*****Homesick (Acoustic)-A Day To Remember**

_I chose this song because they're on the road to become something huge and he has Deidara with him along the way. It makes sense, yeah?_


	9. Is it Too Hard to Lock the Door?

_Welcome to the next chapter! We're getting closer to chapter 10! This is by far my longest story (chapter wise) and it's kind of exciting for me. _

_I hope you all like this. I know it's somewhat strange, but I do think it'll make sense when you learn about Deidara. So don't forget this part!_

_The chapter after this is a filler chapter. Then the storyline heats up for real this time._

_I've also had a huge idea on where to take this story, so there is actual drama and a plot and such! Mwahahaha!_

_Thanks for the reviews and reading! Means a lot you guys! Please enjoy!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Deidara shoved more french fries into his mouth as he listen to the other members talk. They had stopped at a small diner for lunch the next afternoon. The place was small, had a jukebox, and an old bar with a hairy old woman working it. It was perfect, in otherwise. _Very homey_, Deidara had thought, laughing to himself.

Shoving more fries into his mouth he glanced at the old woman working. She was listening to their conversation, laughing or commenting occasionally. She wore a pink uniform, her graying hair in a sloppy bun, and dark brown lip liner caked on her lips. Deidara thought she was quite the charmer. She also, though, had a tint of sadness in her eyes he could make out. He didn't like that.

"When my late husband was about y'alls age, he dreamed about being in a rock group," she commented, with a southern accent, after asking what a bunch of kids were doing on the road. "Though I think the word 'rock group' has changed meanings since then." She laughed and Deidara saw her eyes shine.

"You knew him when you were our age? How old were you when you met?" Deidara asked the older woman. She sighed, a small smile on her dark rimmed lips.

"Let's see now.. if memory serves correctly, young man, then we met when we were both very young. We grew up together in the south, I'm sure y'all can tell. We were lovers for so long. For my graduation, he got down on one knee and proposed as my present. We've been together ever since," she said, grabbing a necklace around her neck. She opened it, showing a picture of her younger self with a young man.

Deidara smiled, excused himself, and went and shoved two quarters into the jukebox, picking an old song. The song was heard throughout the diner. He walked behind the counter, the old woman watching him with a smile as he held his hand out and asked,

"Would you care to dance?" Her smile lit up the room and her eyes softened, he noticed. The two slowly danced throughout the diner, the Akatsuki members giving cat calls and cheers as Deidara expertly danced with the lady. When the song stopped, she gave Deidara a hug, telling him she hasn't danced like that in years.

"You, young man, have just made me so excited and happy. I haven't done that in so long, thank you, your friends are lucky to have you with them." Deidara smiled. They group then left, the woman giving each of the members a tight hug. She thanked him again and watched them take off.

"What was that about?" Sasori later asked Deidara. "Dancing with that old woman?" Deidara smiled and looked at the red head.

"She reminds me a lot of some one close to me, un, I don't want her to end up the same way. I want her to have a happy memory she can think about when there aren't any left." He looked at Sasori. "Jealous?"

"What! Of course not, you brat!" Sasori said, facing away from a laughing Deidara.

"Sasoriii! Don't act like this, un! You know I'd dance with your cute self any day!" Sasori sighed in annoyance, but the pink-tinted on his cheeks made it obvious to Deidara he was just fine.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Holy fucking Jashin!" Hidan yelled out. "Mother of-_fuck_!" Hidan screeched, crawling into Kakuzu's lap, off him, and ran to the front of the bus. "There's a monster ass spider over there!" Hidan yelled pointing at his seat. "Kakuzu, kill that bitch!" Kakuzu gave Hidan a look, and looked next to him to find a little spider on Hidan's window. Nearly face palming, Kakuzu took the magazine he was reading, rolled it up, and smashed the little creepy crawly. Hidan breathed a sigh of relief and noticed everyone was looking at him oddly.

"A spider?" Zetsu called from the back. "Who is it now that calls everyone a pansy?" Everyone laughed and the silver haired man shook his head, cheeks flushed.

"Shut the fuck up! He was a big mother fucker!" Hidan stomped his way back to seat, crawling over Kakuzu again, who smacked his ass with the magazine. Hidan turned and smirked at Kakuzu, but before they could get started, Pein yelled,

"No sex on the bus!" Everyone snorted and glanced at the couple seeing Hidan red again and Kakuzu's nose dug into his reads.

Deidara wiggled his eyebrows at Sasori, who hit the back of his head.

"Don't you even start, brat!"

"Oh, don't be that way, Danna, un," Deidara said, making kissy faces. Sasori sighed. This was going to be a long day, he knew. That still didn't stop the slight smile from gracing his lips when Deidara turned his head the other way.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They drove on, stopping every once in a while to see something interesting, or for Tobi when he hadn't gone to the restroom like everyone else. Soon enough, they were in New York City. With all their faces pressed to the window, they watched all the people walking on the streets, all the tall buildings, the lights. It was better than they ever imagined.

They pulled in front of a huge hotel. Although they were offered a full paid trip to NYC via airplane, the group had decided they couldn't leave their old bus behind. Along with that deal was a full paid, suit for each pair (as a request for doubles) in a five star hotel. _That _they couldn't have turned down (especially Kakuzu).

As they hopped out of the bus, the group was greeted by the managers and the bellhop. The bellhop took their luggage, showing them to their rooms, while the managers expressed how pleased they were about Akatsuki staying at their hotel.

Walking through the bottom floor, it was like any other hotel. Vending machines, a large lobby, leather seats, big tv, managers desk; the usual. They all got into elevators, having to take two, and once arrived at the floor with their rooms, the groups went off and chose their own suit, each having a different design than the others.

Deidara and Sasori picked the room a purple, black, and white color scheme, a flat screen tv, a large floor to roof window looking over the city, a connected bathroom, mini fridge (everything inside free of cost), a balcony, and two large beds.

Deidara jumped on the bed closest to the window and balcony, laughing.

"Look at this place Danna, un!" Deidara flopped on his bed then ran over to the mini fridge, looking inside at all the sodas and candies. "Chocolate from Germany!" He ran to the tv. "Look, it's bigger than you and I put together!" Deidara laughed jokingly at how big it was.

Sasori could sit there and watch the energetic blonde bounce around the room. He shook his head wondering where he got his energy from. He sat on the other bed, glancing around the room. Sasori turned his attention when someone knocked on the door.

Two men carried in their luggage, setting them down next to the beds, which Deidara was now jumping back and forth on them. Sasori thanked them, then threw a pillow at the blonde. The blonde tripped and nearly fell off the bed.

Sasori chuckled and told him to come unpack. Deidara reached in his suitcase, pulling out a pair of boxers with Scooby Doo on them, glanced at Sasori who had an eyebrow raised. He laughed nervously, and threw them behind his back.

"What're those doing in here, un?" He laughed again. The two finished unpacking and returned to Pein and Konan's suit. The rest of the members slowly filled into the room. Once they were all gathered, Pein said,

"We meet with the producers, record dealers, and professionals after tomorrow. I don't care where you go or what you do. Don't steal the bus, don't get in jail. That's all I ask. Now get out." Once the members were out of his room, he put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and turned to face his girlfirend. "Now then. Where were we?"

The other members, throughally grossed out, all went their separate ways. Deidara and Sasori decided to stay in their room tonight and go out during the day tomorrow. They relaxed on their beds, turned the tv on, then proceeded to fight about what channel they wanted to watch.

"Cartoons!"

"Are you four? No." Sasori said, shaking his head. "Give me that."

"No, it's mine! And I say cartoons!" Sasori sighed in annoyance and stood up.

"Give me that remote, you brat." Sasori said, standing next to the blondes bed. Deidara shook his head childishly and clutched the device. Sasori narrowed his eyes and jumped on the bed, trying to get the remote. The two wrestled around, Deidara outstretching his long arms and keeping it out of Sasori's reach. Deidara layed flat on his back, arms up behind and over his head.

"You'll never get it, un!" Deidara said as Sasori crawled over him to reach he remote. As soon as he did, though, Deidara smirked, and flipped the two over, Sasori now underneath him. Deidara laughed as Sasori glared up at the blonde. "You always fall for my traps, Danna." Sasori half assed pushed on Deidara.

"Get off of me, you brat." He stopped struggling, though, when Deidara leaned down and kissed the red head. They kissed slowly, softly moving their lips together. Sasori snuck his arms around Deidara's neck, pulling him closer, pushing harder against his lips. He felt Deidara smirk a little before nipping at his bottom lip.

Deidara pushed his tongue into Sasori's willing mouth, their tongues rubbing and pushing against each others, Sasori not so shy this time, Deidara had noticed. Holding himself up on his forearm, Deidara snaked one hand down Sasori's chest, over his abdomen, and back up to his chin, tilting his head up and he kissed the elder deeply.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Deidara inwardly groaned as he heard that voice interrupt them once more. Sasori jumped, not hearing anyone come in the room. He pushed Deidara beside him, sitting up as quick as possible.

"Kisame, un, what do you want?" Kisame laughed at Deidara's frustration.

"At least the door was closed this time. Try locking it, now," he said, laughing. "Don't make any plans for tomorrow, we've decided to go somewhere fun. Everyone's coming," he told the duo. The two nodded, Sasori not looking the shark like man in the eye. Kisame laughed once more before closing their door and leaving.

Deidara sighed and curled up next to the red head.

"Every single time, un," Deidara chuckled and tugged on Sasori's leg. "C'mere, I wanna cuddle with my super cute Sasori." Sasori rolled his eyes but nonetheless layed down next to the blond. Deidara wrapped his arms around the smaller form, pulling him close, smiling, and closing his eyes.


	10. I Know You

_ Mitchi-There will be within the next few chapters, so please be patient c: I have it all planned out! More than one scene with that, also c; So don't worry (:_

_Thanks for reviewing, reading, and favoriting!_

_The story line moves forward next chapter. This chapter.. it's just a bunch of fun and fluff with a performance at the end to finish it off. It's a cute chapter, you'll all LOVE the ending. c: I needed a filler chapter to lead up to their show tomorrow. That's the purpose of this chapter._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I almost lied," Pein said, eyeing his friends. "Although we will be going to the amusement park today, Konan and I have taken the opportunity to get you to perform there as well. You will be playing during the night time so you can go unnoticed by everyone until then. After you are done playing, we'll head home for good rest. You all need your sleep for tomorrow as we'll be playing in front of some imortant people." Pein let Konan take over.

"We will drop you all off then at eight tonight, you will all be performing. We'll set the stage up and ready for you all, with Kisame and Zetsu's help. So you two meet us in the parking lot before eight," Konan told them

"Fuck yeah! What're we wasting time for? Let's get the hell outta here!" Hidan said pumping his fist in the air. The group gathered together, quickly planned out the event for later that night, and set off to the park.

Stepping inside the huge gates of the park, their identification bracelets dangling from each of their wrists, they took off in different directions, Hidan dragging Kakuzu to the roller coasters, Tobi and Zetsu heading for bumper cars, Kisame also dragging Itachi to the water rides, Pein and Konan walking to the shaded areas.

"What should we do first, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, smiling. Sasori shrugged.

"Don't care." Deidara smiled and pulled Sasori to the water rides, also.

"Let's go river rafting!" As they followed the signs pointing to where each ride was, Deidara glanced down at Sasori's hand. Feeling a bit coragous, he let his hand fall from his pockets and brush against the red heads. They turned a corner, though, and the ride was in sight. Telling himself he'd try again later, he pulled Sasori faster up the steps to the ride.

"Hey look, Kakuzu! It's blondie and shorty!" Hidan shouted, waving at the two. They hopped up on the platform with the couple.

"Hey guys, un. Can we ride with you?" Deidara asked, seeing a group of four take off down the track.

"I don't see why not," Hidan said, grinning. A worker seated them in the raft, telling them to keep their hands and feet inside the ride and to buckle up when they are seated.

Jumping off the platform and onto the raft, they all sat in a circle, buckling in. Glancing down the track, Deidara saw it went under a tunnel. He smiled at that.

As the raft started moving down the track, Hidan moved his hips, making the raft start spinning in circles. Laughing, Deidara joined in while Kakuzu and Sasori yelled at the two for being childish.

Water splashed into their raft and they were nearing the tunnel. Noticing this, Deidara stopped moving, the spins slowling down. More water splashed onto their feet, Deidara glad he worn just some old Converse. He glanced at Sasori who was peering further down the track.

"Hey, Danna, un," he said as they neared the tunnel.

"What, brat?" Sasori turned his attention to the blonde.

"C'mere, I have to tell you something," Deidara told the red head. Sasori moved his head closer, with an eyeroll, of course, and Deidara acted like to whisper in his ear (Hidan and Kakuzu not noticing as they were kicking water at each other and yelling). As they entered the tunnel, Deidara grabbed Sasori's cheeks, gently holding him in place, and kissed him.

As they exited the tunnel, Deidara pulled back with a smile.

"What the hell was that for, you brat?" Sasori said, a flush on his cheeks. Deidara laughed.

"You looked bored, un." The ride came to a stop and they all hopped off the ride. The worker gave them all a weird look as Kakuzu and Hidan we're wet from the knees down, a laughing blonde, and a blushing Sasori. _These people just keep getting weirder and weirder!_

"Where are you two headed off?" Deidara asked. Hidan looked at Kakuzu's wet legs and laughed.

"We're going to go dry off. See ya later, fuck faces!" He called out with a wink and the two ran off. Deidara cringed and looked to Sasori.

"What about you, un? What'cha wanna do?" Sasori shrugged saying he didn't care again. Deidara thought a moment and got an idea. He took Sasori back to the front of the park and into a small area with claw machines. "Pick one you like, un," Deidara told him.

Sasori looked over the stuffed animals and pointed to one near the very back. It was a stuffed scorpion. Deidara nodded and shoved two quarters into the machine. He moved the claw to where he thought was good, went to the side of the machine, and checked to make sure it lined up from the sides as well, and hit "GRAB" on the machine.

The claw dropped and picked up not only the scorpion, but a small, white bird like animal. It dropped the two into the pick-up canister. Deidara cheered and got the two animals out.

"Now we won't forget this day. We have a memoir of it, un," Deidara said smiling and handing the scorpion to Sasori, who smiled faintly. As they were walking to the next ride, animals in hand, Deidara reached down with his free hand and linked his pinky with Sasori's. Sasori paid no mind to him and continued walking. But Deidara didn't miss the tightening around his pinky every time they were about to break apart.

After a long day of Sasori being pulled around the whole park, it was nearing time for the show. They met up at the bus with the other members.

"Alright everyone, this is just a small show, but please do your best!" Konan said as Kisame and Zetsu started bringing their equipment to the stage in the middle of the park. Deidara sat his and Sasori's stuffed animals in their seats on the bus, grabbed his guitar (the only other person to touch it was Sasori and he intended it to stay that way), and followed the rest of the group to the stage.

A large group of people were already showing up. Deidara looked out at the crowd and couldn't help but smile. Sasori glanced at the clock seeing it was nearly eight. He looked out in the crowd, seeing Pein and Konan's bright hair colors sticking out. That was usually his que to begin. He turned to the other members, each edging him on to start.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All are belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty town_

_We can make it right_

More people showed up, they all noticed, as the song was starting.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

Deidara noticed something about Sasori as he sang. He would always glance back at Deidara, hold his gaze, turn back to the audiance, then do it again. Deidara couldn't help but smile. _So this is a sign, then, maybe? _

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just cause we're young_

_And we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

Sasori especially held his gaze at this point in the song. Deidara couldn't help but smile and play just a little louder.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight*******_

As the finished the song, Sasori smiled out at the crowd. Deidara noticed this was the only time Sasori had a carefree, genuine smile on his face. After he pleased and amazed the people watching them. Deidara knew this was what he truely loved about his job.

That, and being able to sing sweet lines in their songs to him. To that, he smiled. He enjoyed that part, too.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Can we, like, have your autographs?" Two girls said coming up to the band. They giggled and glanced at each other as Sasori took their pens and signed their papers. He passed it on to the rest of the members, all ten if them signing it. Deidara handed it back to girls and smiled at them.

They turned to leave but one of them turned back to face the two.

"Oh, we totally saw the looks you gave him," she pointed to Deidara. She giggled again and winked at the two. "Don't be so reserved about things." With that she turned and took off after her friend.

Deiara looked at Sasori whose cheeks were flamming. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Danna, she noticed. I wonder who else did, un," Deidara said. Sasori hit him on the head and turned around.

"I was just turning to look at something other than a bunch of screaming girls, you brat!" Deidara laughed.

"Sure, Danna, that's the reason." He took Sasori's hand and kissed it, then went to join the others a few feet away discussing the show. _That's why you always have that look of pure joy when facing that big crowd and showing them who you are. But I know the real you, un. I know you without the music, the eyes watching, Sasori. It's what made me fall fast and hard for you. _Deidara smiled and turned his head to see Sasori signing shirts and water bottles. The flush on his cheeks was still lingering.

***** The Great Escape-Boys Like Girls**


	11. Surprise!

_ Mitchi- You're funny x) I really enjoy your reviews. Also, no, you don't seem like a perv for asking that. Be yourself! c: Ask anything you want. _

_This chapter takes a huge leap into the story line. Then it gets even bigger and bigger, more DeiSaso, more drama c": It'll be awesome._

_I had no idea what to name the record guy. So I just kinda.. threw him a ridiculous name. Say his name outloud c; I promise you'll laugh. Just say it in a room where you're alone xD _

_Also, if you do end up listening to the songs, please remember this is Sasori singing, not the actual singer of the real band. Try and picture his voice. :3 _

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting!_

_Please enjoy!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Pleased to meet you all. I am the founder and one of the producers of EphixiatedSounds records, Mike Hawk." the short, fat, bald man said, introducing himself. "I was the one in the club, Xcitement. I saw real potental in you five," he said to the band members, shaking each of their hands. He looked at Pein.

"You are their manager as of right now, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Pein replied.

"Well, here I have a few other prodcers with me, I will let your manager speak with them all and we'll see which one will be assigned to you, if you impress them like you did me," Mike said, smiling slightly. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "We also have a few professional artists I think you'd enjoy meeting. But first, let's see you perform, shall we?" The man waddled to a long table and sat with other producers and professionals and such.

The group felt somewhat cramped. The room wasn't anything the size of a stage. Deidara glanced at the fat man. He reminded Deidara of a twinkie.

"Everyone ready?" Sasori's quiet voice seemed so much louder in the quiet room. The band nodded and the other members went to stand near the fat man, watching as well.

_I'm coming home, _

_I've been gone for far too long, _

_Do you remember me at all?_

_I'm leaving, _

_Have I fucked things up again, _

_I'm dreaming, _

_Too much time without you spent, _

_It hurts, wounds so sore, _

_Now I'm Torn, Now I'm Torn, _

_I've been far away, _

_When I see your face my_

_Hearts Burst into Fire, _

_Hearts Burst Into Fire, _

_Your not alone, _

_And I know I'm far from home, _

_Do You Remember Me At All?_

_I'm Leaving, _

_Do you wait for me again?_

_I'm Screaming, _

_No more days without you spent, _

_It hurts, wounds so sore, _

_Now I'm Torn, Now I'm Torn, _

_I've been far away, _

_When I see your face my_

_Hearts Burst into Fire, _

_Hearts Burst Into Fire, _

_My bed so cold so lonely, _

_No arms just sheets to hold me, _

_Has this world stopped turning, _

_Are we forever to be apart?_

_Forever to be apart, _

_It hurts, wounds so sore, _

_Now I'm Torn, Now I'm Torn, _

_I've been far away, _

_When I see your face my_

_Hearts Burst into Fire, _

_Hearts Burst Into Fire, _

_I'm coming home, I've been gone for far too long, _

_I'm coming home, Do you remember me at all?_

_Do you remember me at all?_

_I'm leaving, I'm screaming, I'm Dreaming, _

_When hearts burst into fire_

Everyone clapped while the producers wrote down little notes and such on their big and fancy clipboards. MIke Hawk looked at the group and smiled.

"Well done, well done. I'm going to go speak with my team and we'll see what happens." The fat man left with all others, while Akatsuki waited patiently.

When they returned, the group all stood before the members. Mike hawk smiled.

"We had already decided who you'd be assigned to. I showed them the tape I took at Xcitement. I also took them to your little show last night at the amusement park," he said, the smile getting wider. "I had also decided to choose myself, the head man in this company, to support you and make you the next biggest thing. Akatsuki, you're going to be stars. I can already see it." Everyone looked at each other before breaking out into grins and cheers (a few curse words thrown in there from Hidan, of course). "I'll speak with Pein and Konan and we'll get everything lined out. Please enjoy the rest of your stay here in the city, and also, please enjoy your time with these boys here," he gestered to the musicians that had also watched them play. "They're here to help you and answer any questions you might have."

Pein and Konan followed the bald man out the room to set up paper work and discuss any issues, concerns, or questions.

"We did it, Sasori Danna," Deidara said, smiling at the red head while the others went to speak with each other and the professionals.

"That we did, brat. That we did." Sasori smiled lightly back up at the blonde. Deidara kissed his head and linked their pinkies together. Now their dream was in motion. It was only a matter of time before they were on the big stage in different countries, places, meeting new people, exploring the world, living their dream.


	12. Our Last Night

_Did you all enjoy "Mike Hawk"? xD I hope you all got the joke there._

_If not, when you say it out loud, it sounds like "My cock". For lack of creativity, that's what I named him. ;3_

_*A Spiderman kiss is when one of the people is upside down._

_** Mitchi**__- I've writen plenty of lemons. ;) If you haven't noticed, I'm a sole M rated writer, whether that reason be for multiple ways of writing lemons or lovely gore. But I have checked her out, she's one of my favorite authors on this site. :) I'd love to message you! I'd love to work with you! :D Please let me know when you get your account! _

_Please enjoy, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sasori lay on his bed back at the hotel, running his fingers through a sleeping Deidara's long hair. He looked down at the younger, pushing his bangs away from the closed but beautiful blue eyes.

Sasori looked out the window to their large room. This was their last night in the city. As far as Sasori knew, they'd embark on their journey home tomorrow morning. Sasori knew things were going to get busy soon. Mike Hawk told them all about interviews, shows, recording (which they agreed to do in their own home, while video chatting with Mike Hawk; they decided it was more comfortable being in their own home), photoshoots, and traveling. It's a busy job, he had told them. And Sasori agreed.

He hadn't noticed, due to lack of paying attention or too deep in thought, that Deidara was awake, watching him with those blue eyes. He did notice, however, when Deidara reached up and grabbed Sasori's cheeks in his hands.

Sasori looked down at the blonde as he brought the red head down into a Spiderman kiss*. Closing his eyes and pressing lightly against the musicans mouth, Sasori rested on his forearms, bending over slightly, kissing him deeper. Deidara let go of his face and Sasori pulled up to look into his eyes.

Deidara turned on his stomach, leaning on his elbows, his head resting in his hands.

"It's our last night in New York City, un," he commented. Sasori nodded.

"We'll be back one day, maybe," He said. Deidara looked at the bed, then smiled at the red head.

"True, Danna. You know, we'll be in lots of cities. Lots of places." Deidara sat up on his knees, leaned over and kissed Sasori again. "But you know, un," Deidara pushed Sasori's hair away from his eyes. "We might as well make the most out of tonight." He smirked as Sasori's cheeks turned pink.

"You're such a brat," Sasori mumbled before being pushed against the headboard, Deidara's mouth on his in seconds. The kiss started slow, lips gently touching, rolling together. Deidara grabbed the shorter mans chin, tilting up, deepening the kiss. Pushing his tongue against Sasori's lips, Deidara ran his hands gently down Sasori's arms, interlocking their fingers.

Opening his mouth slightly, as Deidara slid his tongue in the wet orifice, Sasori squeezed the blondes fingers as if edging Deidara on to step it up a bit. Catching the hint, Deidara took his hands away, placing them his hips, rubbing small circles before slipping his fingers under the shirt and feeling Sasori's warm, soft skin.

Rubbing his tongue against Deidara's, Sasori grew impatient and broke away momentarily to lift his shirt off before doing the same with Deidara's, who smirked at the anxious red head. Deidara bent down, nipping and sucking on the pale neck, Sasori 's breathing hitching every time he bit down on a sensitive area. He moved one arm behind Sasori, the other on his arm for support. Deidara swiftly, and gracefully, laid the red head down on his back.

Sasori arched up, a quiet moan esacping his pink lips as Deidara brushed his teeth lightly across his chest, moving from skin to nipple. He licked and sucked where he found his most sensitive areas, Sasori's hands digging their way into Deidara's long, blonde locks.

Tugging the smaller mans pants down, realizing then his own pants were quite tight, he tossed them to the floor, focusing on the tent the black boxers they were sporting. Looking up at Sasori's bright red cheeks, Deidara couldn't help but smile. He tugged down the boxers, tossing them aside as well.

"Hmm, Danna, looks like you are a natural red head, un," Deidara said, making himself comfortable between the pale legs.

"What!" Sasori's cheeks turned brighter. "Don't say tha-aah!" Sasori cried out as Deidara roughly bobbed his head up and down, taking his lovers length into his mouth. Deidara wrapped his fingers around the bottom of the shaft, quickly pumping the rest of Sasori while his mouth did wonders to the man.

Deidara felt his hair being pulled tighter and hummed around him, the vibrations sending pleasure all throughout Sasori's body. Deidara flicked his tongue across the slit on top, licking up any pre cum that fell. Deidara felt Sasori was occupied enough and slid his hand down, teasing the read heads entrance. Letting him go with a _pop_, Deidara sat up for a moment, reached into their bedside table, pulled out a bottle of lube, and covered three of his fingers.

"Where..?" Sasori asked, eyeing the bottle. Deidara, with his free hand, Continued to pump his hand around Sasori's cock.

"It belongs to the hotel. I found it a few days ago," Deidara said, pushing one finger into Sasori's tight heat. Sasori srunched his nose at the strange feeling as the blonde poked and probbed around, twisting his finger. Leaning down and sucking on the head of his lovers cock, Deidara pushed in another finger. He scissored the two fingers, trying to stretch the little red head. He gently ran his teeth up and down Sasori's length when he felt him tighten, trying to relax the boy.

He hummed as he entered the third finger, Sasori making a noise of discomfort, which turned into a loud, moan as Deidara rubbed his fingers against his sweet spot. Smirking, Deidara jammed his fingers hard into that spot, Sasori arching and panting every time.

He slowly slid his fingers out, pulled his pants and boxers off, before grabbing the lube and squirting a generous ammount on his man pride. Sasori watched Deidara, biting his lip as the younger lowered himself on his forearms, their foreheads touching, Deidara's cock teasing his lovers entrance, barely pushing against it.

"Don't tense, don't think about the pain. Focus on me, Danna," Deidara said as he slowly pushed in. Sasori took a deep breath, srunching his face in pain. His pale arms went around Deidara, pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

Deidara slowly moved his way forward, Sasori digging his teal nails into Deidara's back when the pain would get high. He'd stop, then move when the nails retracted from his skin. Kissing him softly, Deidara pushed himself all the way in, groaning quietly. He nibbled Sasori's ear lobe, kissing and licking as well.

"You're so tight, un," he whispered sexily in his red heads ear. Sasori shuddered, chills going down his spine. He kissed Sasori's red cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and lips before hearing a meek,

"Move," from the body under him. Slowly pulling out, Deidara rammed himself back inside, aiming to where Deidara thought Sasori's prostate was. Judging he was right from the loud moan against his shoulder, Deidara continued to pound the red head into the bed, grinding and thrusting deep inside the pale form beneath him, earning himself delicious moans of pleasure from Sasori.

Groaning himself, Deidara reached down with one hand, pumping Sasori's weeping cock fast and roughly, speeding up his pace. Sasori dug his nails into Deidara's back once more, spreading his legs wider, causing the blonde to go deeper inside him.

"_Sasori_," Deidara moaned quietly, nipping at Sasori's neck. "So tight." Deidara's speed increased, not only with his thrusting, but his hand as well, and so did Sasori's moaning. Deidara groaned quietly, kissing the red head as those beautiful pink lips called out Deidara's name, his hand becoming wet and sticky as did his stomach.

"Dei-Deidara!" Sasori arched up again, Deidara releasing deep inside his lover, softly groaning the others name. His lips brushed against the pale neck, kissing as he rode out his orgasm.

He gradually slowed down, eventually pulling out and panted, his arms going around Sasori, as did Sasori's around the blonde. As soon as their breathing returned to normal, Deidara kissed Sasori all over his face, then got up, getting a wet towel and cleaning the both of them up.

Flipping the lights out and crawling back into bed, Deidara tossed the blankets over the two, pulling Sasori's warm body against his. He kissed his forehead, pushing the red hair away from the chocolate eyes.

"Good thing Kisame didn't decided to come in. The door wasn't locked this time," Deidara laughed quietly while Sasori lightly smacked the tan back. Deidara still felt the smile against his chest.

"Goodnight, Danna, un," Deidara whispered. _I love you._

"Goodnight, brat," Sasori mumbled back, already halfway asleep. Deidara fell asleep with yet another smile on his face, his beautiful Sasori snuggled in his arms.


	13. Past Tense

_This is an information chapter. Drama starts heating up soon ;)_

_This story will have a happy ending, just FYI. I already have it planned out._

_._. Apologies for accidently uploading the wrong chapter. _

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Means a lot!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Loading their bags into the back of the bus was really unpleasant for everyone. Leaving New York City wasn't the most fun thing to do, they all agreed. But it had to be done. Pein had told them earlier that morning that they were to return home and start recording their songs. After they had finished recording a few of them, they were to be shipped off somewhere for a photo shoot, then back home to continue making music and finish recording. While doing this, Konan had said she'd being making them a website and working with Mike Hawk to put up advertisements and he, while in the city, would be giving out free teaser CD's at random places, with all their website information and photo shoot pictures included.

Loading back on the bus, the group settled into their seats, heading back home.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

After a few days drive, they had arrived at the infamous house of Akatsuki. Unloading their things from the back and settling back into their home was a good thing, Deidara had thought. Home was home after all.

He was finished unpacking, now relaxing on his bed, repainting his black nails. He looked up when the door opened, Sasori stepping in the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Why are you here?" He asked, leaning against the door. Deidara cocked his head.

"What do you mean, un?" Sasori sat on the foot of his bed, watching Deidara paint his fingers.

"Where is your family?" Sasori specified, watching the blondes face. Deidara looked up briefly and put his polish away.

"Why do you want to know, Danna?" Sasori shrugged.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm simply curious," the red head replied. Deidara sighed and leaned back against his headboard.

"Well, I'm an only child, un. My father passed away when I was ten, leaving me and my mother alone. I say alone because she grew very sick, gave up on life, really, un, and forgot I existed," Deidara said.

"I doubt that."

"Maybe you should. She tried for a while to find that happiness in me, but I wasn't my dad. They were so incredibly in love. It was unreal. They lived for each other, un. I mean, while dad was alive, we were a family and I was in the love circle, too, un, but mom was utterly and completely in love with him." He sighed. "When I was thirteen, she was taken to a home where she could be watched and taken care of. I went and saw her everyday. Her eyes were empty, un. She might as well would have been dead," Deidara explained. Sasori watched the blonde, intrigued.

"Go on," he said, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands.

"She asked me how school was, how I was doing, sometimes. I lived with my mothers friends, by the way. That's how I got into music, but that's for later. She would stare out the big window in her home, her eyes would light up sometimes, she'd almost smile. I think she was day dreaming of him. But then her eyes would become cold and she'd not say a word," Deidara told him, tilting his head slightly. "Eventually, she stopped talking. She stopped listening to me, she stopped caring that I came to see her. She'd look right through me, she'd sometimes not even look at me. But I came every day, no matter what," he said.

"That woman at the diner on our way to New York City," Sasori said. "Your mom had something to do with that, yes?" Deidara nodded, smiling.

"Yes, un. She had lost her husband, just as my mother had. I wanted to see her eyes light up, because my mom's never did. She was quite the dancer, hm?" He laughed. "Anyways, that's all, I think." He looked up at the ceiling.

"What happened to her?" Sasori asked.

"She died a few years ago; I was sixteen. I expected it, I didn't really shock me. They told me she was staring out that window again. She died with a smile on her face. I think she saw dad right before she died. I'm glad to know she was happy somewhere," he said, smiling. "What about you, un?"

"How'd you get started on music?" Sasori asked, blowing his question off. He didn't seem to mind.

"The family I was with, the dad, he played guitar. He showed me to cheer me up when my mom was put into that house. I played and practiced every day, it was what made me happy. I played for mom every day, too. She'd listen sometimes. But a lot of the times, she wouldn't. But that's okay, I know she had more important things to think about," Deidara smiled again.

"My mother and father were murdered when I was six. I lived with my grandma for twelve years before coming and living here with the others," Sasori said. Deidara cringed.

"Sorry, un." Sasori shrugged.

"It's life."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Alright, Sasori, you know what to do. Starting the music in three, two, one!" Pein pushed the red button on the panel, queing the music. Sasori sat inside the recording studio, holding the head phones to his ears, singing into the microphone in front of him. The other members watched as he did this, Mike Hawk also watching from the laptop they had.

"This kid is really something," he commented. The others agreed. Sasori had real talent. But then again, so did all the Akatsuki members.

Pein fiddled with a few of the buttons and nobs on the big panel, listening to how Sasori sounded with each adjustment. When the song had stopped, Sasori took off his headphones, waiting for feedback. Pushing another button, the speaker button, Pein said,

"Doing good. Let's get one more in and see where we are." Sasori gave a thumbs up and put the chunky headphones back on.

Deidara fiddled with his shirt, listening to Sasori sing while Pein did all sorts of adjustments to his voice. Deidara thought they should catch him singing by surprise, and or without messing with his voice. They'd really know he has talent then.

Konan sat beside him, tapping furiously at her own laptop, designing the home page of Akatsuki's official website. This kind of annoyed him.

After Sasori was done, they moved to the other side of the studio, putting the musicians into a boxed room with sound proof windows, their instruments ready inside.

Pein pushed the intercom button once more.

"Everyone ready?" They all nodded. "Start on three. One, two, three!" Sasori slumped down in one of the many chairs, listening to the music. He picked at the fuzz on the seat, looking around boringly. Actually singing with them was much more fun than listening, he decided.

After they finished, playing about five times to get it right, they played all together, then did the back up vocals with both Hidan and Sasori.

After a long days work, they all retreated back into their rooms, catching up on some much needed sleep. Though this time, Deidara had something other than a pillow in his arms. He had Sasori, much to his liking.

But of course, nothing perfect lasts forever.


	14. Beauty

_Thanks for reviewing and reading! _

_"Tobi likes playing hide and seek with Hidan because Tobi isn't found for hours!" -This is Hidan's way of getting Tobi away from him. LOL._

_Short chapter. ;_;_

_Please enjoy!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Deidara seemed to notice something as the weeks went by. During the interview for their website, Sasori seemed to answer everything. He had a skip in his step, he was acting more mature, which Deidara thought wasn't possible. He acted like the team leader, which they didn't have. They were each open to discussion about things. But not now, Sasori took charge of everything. He found that Sasori was showing up less and less in his bed at night to sleep. He wasn't with the blonde as much as normal. Deidadra began to wonder if he was just a one time thing for the red head. _Danna wouldn't do that. Maybe he's just busy?_ But then the back of his mind said, _Aren't you all, though? What gives him the right to ignore you if you're all equally in this together?_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Deidara knocked quietly on the white door, waiting for an answer. The door opened, Sasori's face appearing from the room. He stood aside, letting Deidara in.

"What?" He asked, sitting down on the rug in the middle of the room, scribbling words into a notebook.

"Are you okay?" Deidara asked, closing the door. He sat the bed, watching Sasori write.

"Yes, why?" Deidara glanced around the dimly lit room. He noticed the shelves were looking a bit dusty. Maybe he hadn't cleaned in a while? Deidara saw the scorpion he had won him at the amusement park. It looked like it hadn't been touched in weeks.

Deidara sighed.

"Just wondering, un." Deidara stood up, ruffled Sasori's hair and left. Deidara could tell he didn't turn his head to look back at him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Alright, everyone, be careful, Tobi that means you! No hanging over the edge!" Pein yelled at the band. The group was currently in a large city, shooting picture for their CD teaser and pictures on their website. They were on top of the largest building in the town, the city lights and stars behind them as the perfect backdrop.

The group did as the photographer said, taking various poses and directions from the man. They did however, have to retake many as Tobi couldn't keep his eyes open when the camera flashed.

They finished up, then went on to do personal shots for the website. Each member had a turn, picking out five things they could say about themself with a picture of their choice.

Deidara waited patiently, watching Kakuzu pick out the five things he'd say for himself.

"Money, money, money, money, and I like Hidan. Sometimes." Deidara chuckled at that. That was just like him. Then Tobi.

"Tobi likes being a good boy! Tobi likes playing hide and seek with Hidan, because Tobi isn't found for hours! Tobi likes flowers. Tobi likes orange. Tobi is a good boy." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Jashin is my hero, I love blood-and sex. And the word "fuck". And Kakuzu's-" Konan interrupted Hidan.

"Let's just not finish that sentence." She glared at the silver haired man, who grinned. Deidara listened to all the members, humming quietly, waiting for Sasori's turn. He wanted to hear what the red head had to say.

"I have a slight fascination with pupet making. Art is eternal." Deidara rolled his eyes. "I like being in front of a crowd. I like knowing I'm making people happy with my music. Only beautiful things last forever." Deidara swore Sasori glanced in his direction, but whether from meaning he and Deidara were a real thing or that something bad was going to happen, he wasn't sure.


	15. Jealousy or Truth?

_This chapter is crazy D: But there's happiness somewhere! Just gotta wait c:_

_Sasori is GAY. Just for future reference :3_

_Thanks for everything! Please enjoy!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"You can't run, un. The door is locked from the outside. I have the key and you're not going to get it," Deidara said, crossing his arms. "I want to know what's up, now, un."

"Are you stupid? Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, get out of my way, brat," Sasori spat, his eyes narrowing. Deidara snorted.

"Nothing wrong my ass, un. You've been avoiding me, you've been ignoring me, you haven't even looked at me in weeks! What did I do to piss you off, un?" Deidara asked, holding his hands up. "I'm sorry, just tell me what I did!" Sasori shook his head and walked to the door, trying to shake it open.

"Unlock the damn door." He jingled the door knob but no luck.

"Not until you sit down and talk to me, un." Deidara and Sasori were both more stubborn than a mule. They knew this would take time.

"I have nothing to talk about," Sasori hissed out, still shaking the knob.

"That's not going to work, you know," Deidara called from his spot on the small couch he had sat on. Sasori turned and gave him a venomous look.

"Unlock this door. Now, Deidara!" Deidara looked at his chipped nail polish.

"Just calm down, Danna, un. Tell me what's up, I'll give you the key, and you can leave. Simple as that," he said, glancing at his friend. Sasori growled and stomped over to the blonde.

"You wanna know what's up? I don't need you, I don't need you hanging around me, I don't need you distracting me from my work, my job, or what I love. You are in this band to play music, not to mess with me or my head. You're just a big headed blonde, brat! Now give me that damn key!" Sasori said, his eyes slits. Deidara took the key out of pocket and handed it to Sasori.

"Thank you, un," he said, making no indication that he was hurt by the words thrown in his face. Sasori snapped the key away from him, unlocked the door, and smacked it against the other wall, leaving the poor door to slam shut.

Deidara glanced around the room and ran a hand through his hair, blowing out air. He looked at his hands and laughed sadly.

"So that's all it was, hm? I thought I really had him. I wasn't joking when I think about spending forever with him." He stood up and casually walked back to his room, noticing Sasori's door was shut. He could hear loud music playing from inside.

Deidara decided to do the same.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Life went on, but rather dully, as Deidara liked to put it. Akatsuki had been going back and forth with shows, though they're small. They mailed the teaser CD's to Mike Hawk, whom was sending them all over NYC. He had called during one of their practice sessions, telling them that people were sending in letters wanting to see the group perform. They had made plans to make a trip there in a few months to play a rather large show.

With high hopes and dreams, Akatsuki was becoming big in rather short time, they had all thought. Deidara, only being in the band for a few months, found this to coming so fast. It had been a great ride, he knew, even with bumps and drops in the road. Even so, he knew that he couldn't act sad and forget about his job.

Sasori, however, hadn't even batted an eye his way. The two had only spoken when needed, Sasori having grown a strong dislike in the blonde (though Deidara didn't see what was so bad about him suddenly). Deidara didn't hate Sasori, oh no. He was still head over heels for the fiery red head, and he knew he always would be, but Sasori wanted nothing to do with him. Deidara respected that and hoped that when things calmed down for the band that Sasori would come running back into his arms. But Deidara knew better than to hope.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The group walked off stage, all smiling and high-fiving each other. They'd finished a larger gig (well, larger than what they've been doing), excited to get themselves out in the industry more. They signed a few things from fans, handing out more CD teasers, and talked with the managers of the joint they played at.

Deidara, however, knew that they had done worse, even if no one else had recognized it. He'd been noticing little things changing when they preformed. It wasn't just him, though. Sasori was having the same effect. Deidara became aware that he wasn't putting his heart into it because, well, Sasori had done a number on the thing. Deidara could have laughed, bitterly, at that. He noticed in his red head "friend" that his eyes.. they didn't have that usual spark in them. He sang because he was supposed to, not because he was happy, now.

Deidara walked to a table, seating himself down with a _thud._ He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He glanced up at the red head, who was chatting with one of the girls who had been in the crowd. She had giggled at something he said, then placed her hand on his arm. Deidara growled in the back of his throat and forced himself to look away.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Once the group had returned to their home, Deidara went straight for the alcohol. Pein and Konan's rules were that if you drank, you were to stay in the house. Since most of the team was underage, it was up the two to make sure that the others were safe and careful when drinking.

Deidara looked around the cabinet, searching for something hard. He wasn't a drinker, so he had absolutely no idea what he was wanting.

"Hey, Hidan, un. What's the best thing in here to get me smashed?" He asked the passing by albino. Hidan was a champ drinker, he outta know.

"Here, blondie," Hidan said after digging around. He handed him a small bottle.

"This little thing?" Deidara asked, holding it up. It was about the size of a beer can. Hidan patted him on the back.

"Yup. This shit will fuck you up in no time," he told him, grinning. Deidara thanked him and went to his room. Sitting himself down on the bed, Deidara poured the dark substance down his throat, hissing as it burned all the way down. He rolled his shoulders, instantly relaxing.

As he drank, he remembered the show they'd previously done. He remembered Sasori's usual, boring eyes. Where had that spark of amazement and fun run off to? Deidara took another sip, closing his eyes.

He thought back to when that girl had touched Sasori. Deidara's eyes snapped open at that. His face grew red in anger. He stumbled out of his bed, making his way to the hall. He banged on Sasori's door, leaning against the frame for support. He made a mental note to thank Hidan again, he was right when he said this would have you drunk off your ass before you realized it.

Sasori's door opened, his head poking out to see who it was. When he say the blonde, his eyes narrowed.

"What now?" Sasori asked, the irritation clear in his voice.

"Let me in, Danna." Deidara pushed past Sasori, entering the room without permission. He toppled over on the bed, sitting up slowly.

"Get out!" Sasori said, walking to the blonde, ready to throw him out. Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm, halting his movements.

"Why did you let her touch you?" Deidara growled out. Sasori looked confused.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"That girl at the show tonight! She was hanging off your every word, touching you like she owned you, un!" Deidara glared up at the red head.

Sasori scoffed. So that was his problem.

"What's it to you? You don't own me either, brat," Sasori spat, trying to yank his arm free. Deidara held his ground, not letting him go.

"Maybe not, but she wouldn't have had a chance anyways, un!" Deidara said, his voice raising.

"Oh yeah?" Sasori fought back.

"She looked about five years younger than you, she's a _woman_, and even if she had been a man, which wouldn't surprise me if she _is one_, being with you would have been impossible!" Deidara said, looking down for a moment. "Not only would she have to deal with your bitchy attitude, but dating a soon to be famous rock star isn't the worlds easiest job, un." Deidara narrowed his eyes and looked back up to the red head.

"You're just jealous, you brat. Get off of me, get out of my room!" Sasori yanked on his arm, trying to pry the blonde off him. Deidara growled.

"Where did your love of singing go, un? You looked _dead _on that stage. Your eyes were _lifeless_. I don't think I've ever seen you like that, un." Sasori's grip faltered a moment. "You know the answer and so do I." Deidara stood up, pushing Sasori against an empty wall. He allowed himself to be backed up, his eyes wide. "You were _happy_. You found what you looking for, then pushed it away because you got scared." Deidara leaned down to Sasori's face.

"Deidara stop it," Sasori said, weakly pushing him away. His eyes were wide, his breathing was erratic.

"You found _love_. I figured it out. You had been alone your whole life, you had been scared to let anyone else in. When you did, it _did_ frighten you and you pushed it away. Now that the happiness is gone, you've returned to your old shell," Deidara's voice was low. He stared at Sasori with hazy eyes. "Afraid and alone." Deidara saw the red head flinch slightly. "You say it was me, messing with your work that was distracting you. But when you wouldn't even spare me a glance, when you had altogether ignored me, I knew right then it was in fact me. But not for the reason you said. It was because, Sasori, you fell in love." Deidara pushed his lips against the red heads.

All Sasori could do was let him.

Deidara was right. He was scared. Anyone who had loved him, left. His parents, dead. His grandmother hadn't cared. He blamed her for everything. She had kept the death of his parents, his only family other than her, from him for _weeks_. He had been staying with her for a few weeks, asking when Mother and Father were going to pick up him up, and go home. She had been saying, "any time now".

But the truth was that they were never coming.

Sasori had lost everyone cared for. Mom, Dad, his grandma. It was her fault they left him. If he had been with them, he could be with them, right now, where ever they were. But he was left here, in this world without a care for anyone.

Well, until he met Deidara, that is. True to the blondes word, he had fallen completely and utterly in love with him. That had scared him. Would he leave too? Would Sasori just end up broken again? He didn't want to find out. So he pushed Deidara away, for the best. Why didn't the blonde see that this was the best thing to do? He understood! He figured it out! Now why couldn't he leave him alone?

Deidara kept his lips on the shaking ones under him, hoping to calm the red head down. Deidara pulled back, only slightly.

"Sasori, I love you, un." He felt Sasori snap his head up. He backed up, watching the red head with careful eyes (well, as careful as you can be when drunk). Sasori's pale, scared face turned hard and cold.

"Deidara. Please leave," he said, pointing to the door, his voice barely above a whisper. Deidara stared at the shorter man. He chuckled grimly.

"Danna, un, don't live in the past." Deidara grabbed his forgotten bottle of booze, and walked in a not so straight line out the door, shutting it quietly.

Sasori slid down the wall, watching as the door shut. He glanced at the stuffed animal sitting on his shelf. Deidara had it for him, he remembered. He _had _been happy, then.

Deidara, too, slid down the wall in his own room. He looked at the ceiling, then back down at the ground. He took a drink of his beer, then folded his arms over his knees. His body shook as the bottle slipped out of his hand.


End file.
